YuYu Meets Akamay The White Wolf Demon
by Akamay
Summary: See what happens when Koenma sends out the Yu yu gang to find a dangerus demon will they get along or will the female demon decline the offer to join: my first story lots of humor .
1. Default Chapter

Yu Yu Hakusho And Their Weird Mission  
  
Authers/Note... See What happens when Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and  
Hiei have to retrun a serton jewel from a dangerous demon will they get along or will they fight or is there more to this new member what is her  
secrets is she a forbiddon chiled or not? find out on this story YU YU  
Meets Akakamy White wolf demon the new team member  
  
  
  
One friday afternoon after school Yusuke and Kuwabara decide to go to the arcade that was until Botan decided to make her apperance on her oar and in her pink kimono, "Yusuke Kuwabara we need you two in spirit world now its very important" yells Botan " But for what"asked Kuwabara " You'll get the details later now lets go!"  
  
When they passed the River of Styx they seen a whole line of spirits "whats going on Botan all these peaple are lined up for something says Yusuke "Beacus of the incident lord Koenma had them wait outside until the problem is solved" says Botan " Man I'd hate to be in that predicument" says Kuwabara as they enter Koenmas office.  
" Okay you owe us big time for this and whats this about" says Yusuke " I need you guys to get back a jewel thats been stolen by this crimanal" says Koenma while trying to find his remote "Oh here it is"says Koenma turning on his T.V. and it shows a girl about the same size as Hiei and long blueishsilver hair and jadegold eyes she had two cat ears and a long cat tail that was white and was wearing a dark blue shirt and pants that looked like Gokus outfit but her shirt and pants are sepret and red strips at each end of her sleaves and a geen t-shirt under it and was holding a long thick bade and looked like the coler of fire "Her name is Akamay and she wields a sword called the Earth Blade and is a whtewolf demon and has the power to turn into an actual white wolf she also has a human form" then the screen shows the same girl but has shorter hair about shoulder length hair color is dark blue and eyes are grayblue " Right now shes at the west side of the spirit foest and Botan will tansport you there" "Okay okay dont get your dipers in a bunch" said Yusuke BAM!!!! Botan hit Yusuke with her oar " OW! Okay! Iget the messege " " Be carefull Yusuke this demon is alot faster than Hiei and is extreamly strong so I want her back alive or passed out or a way to get her back alive"said Koenma "For what if shes stonger and faster than all of us how are we supposed to get her back cant we just kill her!!" yells Yusuke " Yeah I dont fight girls its agenst my code" said Kuwabara " Ha, that code of honor is what will get you killed I for one will not hestate to kill her" said Hiei with his jagon glowing under his bandana " Becaus if I just throw her back in jail she'll just break out agen plus i'll have to repair the jail cell" said Koenma "You owe us big time toddler"said Hiei as Botan transported them to the East side of the spirit forest.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Extra Fic^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey im starting to get the hang of this but dont think this is all for this chapter theres definetly more on the way yes its short but I wanted to leave you guys out on a cliff hanger and no I dont own YYH but I also want to say sorry for any errers in my fics face it I suck at summerys please please review =^.^= 


	2. Chapter 2

YU YU MEETS AKAMAY  
  
"GREAT JUST FREAKEN GREAT!!!! the stupid toddler tells us to bring back a freaken srong demon who is ten times faster than us stronger than us and in some stupid way smarter than us and he ecspects us to bring her back alive or passed out what the fraeken hell is next!!!!" yells Yusuke as everyone is looking at him as if he went senial ( Not sure if i spelled that right sorry) but Hiei says with an exspretionless face "I think its best if we stop yelling and start searching before it gets dark"" I agree" said Kurama so they started walking into the forest. Its been over three hours and still havent found any trace of the whitetiger demon Akamay " Man I dont know about you guys but im starving" complaind Kuwabara " Yes I thnk its wise to eat something to keep our srangth up for the fight" says Kurama " Well whats on the menu for today?" said Yusuke thats when Hiei spoted a stream "Hn, theres a stream we can eat fish for our meal" so they headed for the stream until they spoted a fire with some fish cooking in the flames " Hey looky you guys pre-cooked-fish!" yelled Kuwabara as he ran towrds the fish "Kuwabara I dont think thats ours to eat" said Yusuke "Yes demons are very hatefull if someone else eats their food" said Kurama " Someone is comeing" said Hiei while Kuwabara was eating one of the fish " HEY! who the hell do you think you are eating my dinner human!!" yelled a voice of anger coming from the trees as everyone got in their fighting stances it turns out to be the whitewolf demon Akamay in her demon form and was holding firewood Kuwabara yelled like a girl and before he knew it he was flying two feet from the ground and fell flat on his face "OH NO listen lady I didnt mean" but before Kuwabara could say the reast Akamay releast her sword from her sheath and held it to his face and said " You have three whole seconds to leave" then Kuwabara ran like a chikenshit and right behind Yusuke " Urameshi do something its her Akamay" "I worned him" said Kurama "fool" said hiei " I'll handle this" said Yusuke as he aproches Akamay "Hold it right there how do you know my name human" said Akamay as she points the sword to Yusuke " We were sent here by Koenma becaus you stole a jewel and to see if you want to join our team" said yusuke "So the little idiot toddler had nothig better to do than to fallow me around spirit world, man he is a moron if he didnt tell you that this jewel is mine" said Akamay while holding the jewel in her hands " How can it be yours?' said Kuwabara then Akamay put her sword down "This jewel is the powersource for my blade he stole it from me first when I was capturd so I broke out of jail and stole it back" said Akamay "So it was yours all this time?"said Hiei "Correct so the toddler wants to know if I want to join your team"said Akamay "its eather that or go back to jail but he already knows you'll just beak out agen when you fell like it"said Yusuke "Hm...Why the hell not" says Akamay " What you mean your just going to just say yes like that and no fight" said Kuwabara after calming down from fright " Yes becaus before Koenma got me I seen you guys fight at the Dark Tournament do you guys want to fight?" "NO NO NO I dont think we have to ha ha ha ha ha" said Kuwabara in a fearfull voice thats when the comunacation mirror rang "Botan here have you guys found her yet? "YEAH and she decided to join our team and we are ready when you are Botan" said Yusuke in a anoyed voice then he put the mirror away and said " You can keep the jewel and when we go back im going let you stangle Koenma for putting you in this predicument" said yusuke " Good I been wanting to strangle that iddiot toddler ever since I ran off" said Akamay as they transported back to Koenma's office but before Botan did Hiei was looking at theie new companiun " What the hell are you looking at?" yelled Akamay " Not much" answered Hiei " What the hell is that supposed to mean you cock- sucking -asswipe!" yelled Akamay then evryone was in shock getting ready to see if there was gonna be a fight between Akamay and Hiei but Hiei just laught and got Akamay even mader " What the hell are you laughing at asshole!" yelled Akamay " Aperently you" said Hiei as he was still laughing " Shut the hell up!" yelled Akamay then she released her sword and went after Hiei but Hiei somehow cought her wrists and stopped her " Please stop the fighting you two were about to go!" yelled Yusuke as the two demons let go and they teleported back to Koenma's office.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Extra fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please Reaview and theres more on the way so dont think this is a short story reviews are welcome and flames so dont be shy... BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry had too much soda and cany please reveiw :) 


	3. Chapter 3

In Koenma's Office  
  
"YOU FREAKEN IDIOT!!!!" yells Akamay as she violently shakes Koenma by his coller of his shirt while Kuwabara was on the ground laughing his ass off and Kurama and Hiei bareing a smirk and holding back their laughs and Yusuke is to bussy holdig back Botan who is trying to go hit Akamay on the head with her oar then somehow Botan broke free of Yusuke's hold and gave Akamay a swift hit on the head " What are you trying to do to me you ditz he had it comming to him!" then out of anger Akamay grabed hold of Botan's oar and hit her back with it Then she turned back to Koenma and started yelling at him and said "If you ever steal something away from me ever agen you toddler I'll be forced to kill you and the same gose to you ditz if you hit me agen with that oar you'll be dead before you can even hit me with that thing!" then there was an earry silence in the room becaus no one had anything to say then Hiei thought( I like her she dosent take shit from no one) thats when Koenma said "The onley reason why I toke your jewel away from you is becaus you were too dangeus with it and you have a bad reputaton of stealing most of the demon artifacts and the reputation of the most wanted dead to most demons that you stole from now I want you to return them to their rihgtfull place then you can join the team" "sorry to late I distroyed them all" said Akamay " Well at least no one can use them to distroy" said Kurama " Okay fine you can join the team" said Koenma "Now all you need is a place to stay in the human world do you know anybody from their? said Koenma "No I never lived their before" said Akamay then eveyone was in thought of where Akamay should stay at " Geez any sugestions anyone?" said Yusuke everyone knoded their head no then everyone was lost in a train of thought untill Akamay said " I'm use to living under a tree I'll just sleep in a wooded area" "I'v got it she can stay over at Yusuke's" yelled Koenma " What!?! for what she cant my mother would think im going out with her or something." said yusuke "she'll have to untill she finds a place" says Botan " Okay then she'll stay with yuske." said Koenma so they all went back home until Koenma stoped them and said "someone will have to watch her untill we can fulley trust her so whos going to do it? then there was another eary silence in the room then Yusuke said " well I cant I have to go to school and stuff and the same gose for Kuwabara" so its eather Kurama and hiei said Botan "Hn, fine I'll do it only becaus Kurama cant becaus he has a human mother and wont understand why shes staying over at their place" said Hiei " Okay then its all settled" said Yusuke " What how the hell am I gonna trust that fire demon I dont even know him" " Calm down Akamay he wont do anthing to you" said Yusuke " I known Hiei much longer than you have he wont do anything trust me on this one" said Kurama " God damn how did I get into this" said akamay under her breath then they went back to the human world.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Extra Fic@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I know its short but theres more on the way good revies are welcome im so happy gives evryone hand full of candy for good reviews * Sniff sniff* thank you anyone who gives me a good review will get....Um....pizza! yeah pizza so flames are welcomed im evil so they wont harm me any and please review ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

AT YUSUKE'S HOUSE  
  
When they finally arived at Yusukes house Yusuke reamemberd " Ah man I just realized I ditched Keiko after school today shes going to be pissed" " Oh yeah she said she was going to meet us at the arcade after school" said Kuwabara and with the others puzzeld of what they were trying to say Akamay asked Kurama and Hiei " whos Kaiko?" " Yusukes human girlfreind" said Hiei when Yusuke heard this he said " For the hundereth time three eyes she is not my girlfreind" said Yusuke " Of course shes not" said Kurama " Im not kidding Kurama" said Yusuke as he returns back home with the others " YUSUKE YOU JERK!!!" yeald an angrey voice in the living room that sounded so familure thats when it turns out to be Keiko " Hey what did I do?" yelled Yusuke " You know exactly what you did you left me waiting in the arcade room for two hours Yusuke two hours!" " Okay Okay I heard you the first time!" said Yusuke as they went to the dinner table to talk " Oh and who is this?" asked Yusukes mother Atsuko "Oh Ah her name is Akamay shes a new friend..... uh mom is it Okay if shes stays here for a while until she findes a place of her own and if Hiei can stay here too?" said Yusuke akwordly at the dinner table " Well okay she can stay here we have extra rooms here so she can stay dose she go to school?" "Uh mom she, she dosent go to school bacaus shes a demon like Kurama and Hiei"said Yusuke with an anim sweat drop over his head along with eveyone else well maybe not Hiei " Oh what kind are you Akamay?" asked Keiko " I'm a whitewolf demon" said Akamay with a staight face "Oh so you were an one of your missions agen so thats why you two wernt at the arcade" said Keiko "So what did you do on your mission?" asked Atsuko then they all sat together eating their dinner while sharing their story of their mission " Well it sounds like you guys had fun finding Akamay and eating her dinner"said Keiko " Hey I didnt know it was hers" said Kuwabara " Fool Kurama warned you before you started eating her fish your lucky that your still breathing" said Hiei " Who asked you shrimp" yelled Kuwabara " The onley reason why I leat you live is becaus your not worth my time trying to fight" says Akamay " What? Okay that dose it your going down wolfy girl" WACK BAM!! Akamay hit Kuwabara across the head with her sheath for her sword ( I forgot to mention Akamay is in her human form but turned back so she can hit him with sheath when Kuwabara called her kittin girl ) so now Kuwabara is now on the ground with a very sore head with a big bump on it and is now currently rubing it as everyone was laughing and Hiei and Kurama baring a smerk " Oh I didnt know you have a tail and ears too " said Keiko " " Yeah well its onley when I go into my demon form" said Akamay " Hey I got an idea how bout we go around town since Akamay never seen the human world" asked Keiko " There is no way im going to a place thats full of humans " said Akamay " Oh please it'll be fun " pleaded keiko " Yeah we can finaly go to the arcade!" yelled Kuwabara " Im not going to play those stupid human games" says Hiei " Ohhh it looks like Akamay and Hiei just dont want to lose to the mighty Kuwabara of games" said Kuwabara sarcasticly " lose to you a trained ape can beat you " said Akamay with a strait face " Your on wolfy girl!!!" yelled Kuwabara " You idiot you must not want your toung to much" then she grabed her sword from her sheath and started to chase Kuwabara around the room and Kuwabara was runing and hopeing that she woulnt catch him but she did in no time at all and started to beat Kuwabara to the pulp of cours Kuwabara didnt fight back becaus of his code of honor so everyone was watching the one sided fight in amusement and Yusuke was on the gound not help but laugh Kurama was giving out a little chukle Hiei had a smirk on his face keiko was worried about him of course and Atsumo was laughing " Hn, I think you should stop Akamay you might beat what little brain he has left"said Hiei then she let out a silent sigh and said " Fine lets go" then let Kuwabara on the ground in pain as Keiko and Atsuko cheaked to see if he was okay so then they all headed to the arcade.  
  
^ ^ Threres more on the way Please review =^.^= ( I love my wolf like ears) 


	5. Chapter 5

AT THE ARCADE!!  
  
When they finnaly reached the arcade along the way Kuwabara's older sister seen them walk by ( Oh yeah and Akamay is in her human form forgot to meantion sorry ) " Hey baby bro!" yelled Shizuru " Oh hey sis " said Kuwabara " Kazuma where have you been? mom and dad have been worred that you didnt come home for dinner today oh and who is this? "( I'll just skip tru the intros I think we all know who they are by now) " So you were out on yet another mission dont worrey Kazuma i'll just tell our parents you were haning out with your friends" said Shizuru " Oh thanks sis you wanna come to the arcade with us?" "No I need to get home I got errands to run see ya later" and so they all made it to the arcade and got their coins and started playing " Okay Akamay I challeng you to a virtualreality game in gun battles" says Kuwabara 9 did i spell that right?) "Your on I just need to know how to play the game first" so Kurama told her how to play and they all got ready to watch Kuwabara vs Akamay in the game they both got their laserguns and helmets and started the game first the game said enter code name Kuwabara enterd in his own name Kazuma and Akamay put in whitewolf then they started playing ( Im just going to call the players by there code names) first shot came from Whitewolf and shot Kazuma in the head Kazuma onley hit whitwolf in the leg but that was all this continued not that long becaus whitwwolf doged Kazuma's hits and her life points were still at 100% becaus Kazuma's shots were to slow so of cours whitewolf won and Kazuma lost his record on the game of first place and was replaced by whitewolf "Hey I worked hard for that " " Well I won so my name gose on first place and I broke your record" " Man Kuwabara I rememberd how hard you worked for first place on that game " said Yusuke " Shutup Urameshi" yelled Kuwabara so everyone started to play there games well maybe not Hiei he got the coins he got and gave them to Yusuke Kurama gave most of his to Yusuke as well but did play some games but Akamay onley played one match with Kuwabara and gave the rest of her coins to Kuwabara and sat next to Hiei " So you dicided to stay here I see" said Akamay " Im not into human games" replied Hiei " Well I had no coice if I didnt play with that tree monkey I would never hear the end of it" said Akamay "Hn, he is anoying" " I agree its nice to just talk to someone like this instead of trying to answer everyone quetions its so anoying" said Akamay " Thats true" " I hate it here life is a bitch" said Akamay in an anoyed tone - She thinks the same way you do- bout ten minuts passed " Okay guys lets get going" yelled Yusuke as they left Hiei thought " Its was nice to just talk with Akamay I have to get to know her a little more" then they all headed back to Yusuke's house.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Extra Fic()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I know most of my fics are short but their intresting and I would also like to apolagise for any wrong summerys face it I suck at it but I can make a good damn story right, and also good reviews are more than welcome flames are too they just add more wormth to my furnace and they dont bother me just speak your mind and give them to me I dont care so dont be shy okay  
^ ^ bye bye Please Review =^.^= 


	6. Chapter 6

TRUTH OR DARE?  
  
When they arived back at Yusukes house they noticed that Keiko wasent there " Yusuke Keiko went back home to do her chores" said Atsuko " Okay its still earley what do you guys want to do?" says Yusuke " Oh I know lets play truth or dare" said Kuwabara " Okay sounds good to me" says Yusuke " Im not going to play some stupid human games" says Hiei " Same with me" says Akamay " Comeon you guys were playing" says yusuke " Fine I have nothing else better to do" says Akamay " But I'll have to know how to play" says Hiei so they sat in a circle and with a bottle in the middle while Kurama explains to Hiei and Akamay how to play then they got started ( and the order there siting in gose to the right Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Akamay) then Yusuke spins the bottle since hes the start of the circle then it lands on Hiei " Oh man this is gonna be good Hiei truth or dare" " Dare" replies Hiei " Okay I dare you to tell everyone here what you realy think is good about us." " I'll get you for this detective" " Kurama your a good stratagist Yusuke a good leader Akamay your an exalent fighter and the fool is a human and if anyone brings this up I will be forced to kill you" " Alright that went well I guss okay three eyes its your turn to spin the bottle" "watch it detective" thats when the bottle seemed to never stop but then it stoped on Kuwabara "Hn, truth or dare" "give me a dare" "Hn, I dare you to let all of us beat you up without fighting back" " What!?! I cant let you do that" " Do you want to be the onley one to wus out on a dare?" Kuwabara gulps and says "No" "Good one Hiei" said Akamay then Kuwabara stood up and put his arms behind him so he wont fight back and took all the hits like a man first punch came from Hiei since he called the dare second came from Akamay the next came from Yusuke that was a kick in the stomach and Kurama passed and didnt want to hurt him too bad and watch in amusement the last two hits came from Hiei and Akamay Hiei gave him a good punch in the head and Akamay kick him were the sun dont shine and he was now on the ground holding his family jewels in pain " That was for when you keeped calling me a wolfy" " What do you have in those black boots?" asked Yusuke " steel toe" answered Akamay and eveyone was now laughing and Yusuke said " Good one Akamay" Akamay was now sharing a good laugh with Hiei and Kurama " Geez Akamay are you and Hiei trying to kill me or somthing" " Maybe?" said Akamay in a playfull voice then Kuwabara now got up from the ground and started to spin the bottle in a slow way becaus he was still in a bit of pain then it stoped on Kurama " Ha I got a good one for you Kurama " "truth or dare" " Dare replied Kurama" " I dare you to sing a song me and Urameshi can come up with " " Fine with me " said Kurama then Kuwabara and Yusuke came out with a Ruroni Kenshin song and and Yusuke came out with the Kareoki maciene and they had him sing the song called " Tacticts" (ending them song from Ruroni Kenshin on dvd) then the song began and Kurama began to sing.  
  
When I first saw you looking at me, the gleam in your eyes made my heart skip a beat my body grew nevuse and my heart began to ground as my this test of love brought me to my knees fellin this pulse from the space from you and me the love that I felt made me shed made me weak im under a spell and theres nothing I can do as this day turns into night I am for you soon I am hoping I can tast your delishiuse lips fine like the wine just beyond my finger tips a man and a woman with a true identaty underneath the magic of the full moon pasionet lady ah, give me your love misteriuse lady I need your love the spell you got me under your eyes that made me wonder is this a fantisy or is this love for real? Do you want me lady ah, give me your love I fell you comming lady I need your love cause all the things you do to me you lock me up and set me free fever of this crazy love dances with a pastion in my heart.  
  
so when the song ended Kurama sat back down as Yusuke and Kurama were wistling and cheering for him so Kurama spun the bottle and it landed on Kuwabara but then he had to spin it agein becaus he already had his turn then it landed on Yusuke " Okay Yusuke truth or dare" " Dare me" " Okay I dare you to start dancing around the whole house" " What?...Okay fine" so Yusuke started to dance like a chiken lost its head around the whole house then when Yusuke was finished they all sat down laughing becaus Yusuke fell down the stairs while dancing on them then they all watched the bottle spin and it landed on Akamay " Okay Akamay truth or dare " "knowone picked truth so... truth " " whats your biggest secret?" thats when there was a silence in the room and everyone was looking at her as her face was in a state of thought " Fine I'll tell you but listen well becaus im onley going to say this once and thats it."  
  
#######################Extra Fic#########################################  
  
So how was this chapter I just felt like puting you guys out there on a cliff hanger "shure you did" said a girl in the hallway rolling her eyes "hey how did you get in here!?" " I had to break off the door to your house( holds a screawdriver in her hand) "That dose it get out get out!!" "fine, fine."(leaves) " sorry you guys that was Anzuki dont pay any atention to her I just happen to bump into the most anoying person in the world dont ask me how it just happend Oh and I would like to inroduce you to one of my good friends you can come in now" A girl with goldbrown hair shoulder length walks in and has fox ears that are white and a bushey tail the same color and was wereing a black T-shirt that has a lightblue dragon in the frount and had on dark blue pants and eyes were dark blue " Her name is Mint say hi Mint" (Mint waves hi to eveyone) " Im kinda thinking of puting her in the fic maybe if I can fit her in who out there thinks I should put her in just review back and tell me if I should or not Akamay leves the room " Please review" says Mint and follows out the room. 


	7. Chapter 7

@@@@@@Secreat Reveiled@@@@@@  
  
" Okay whats the big deal you picked truth already now just tell us " " Listen well becaus im onley going to say this once" Akamay toke a deep breath and cotinued " I was born in a proud race of wolves and it was rare for a whitewolf to be born in the race of brown or black wolves when a race of the dog demons came to try and take over our land thats been ours for centereys we fought in war with them both my parents and family were dead and there was nothing else we could do to stop them the rest of us that was left tought me how to fight and transform since I was the whitewolf " what? how can you be betrayed like that if you were so small!" said Kuwabara " Fool she ment when she got older"said Hiei " Oh sorry"said Kuwabara then akamay conitnued "But one day I was caught by them they tortued me until I gave up our land but no matter what I could not give up the land my parents sacraficed there lives for and mine, until I was left alone by them I transformed into my white wolf form and got myself out then when I saw even one of them I sluoghterd them until they had to retreat they left the sick and the wounded behind but many of our lives were lost becaus of those beasts I killed most of them then I was bandon from my own pack becaus I was to dangerus to exist in there pack or anyother pack so I lived the rest of my life by myself and was wanted by many demons dead thats when I had no choice but to kill those who wanted me killed and stole from them for food or herbs when ever I needed it but before I left the pack our elder came to me and gave me this." ( holds her sword in her hand ) "This is all they gave me an Earth sword this is how I have a bad reputation I was too dagerus to exist in my pack I was a theat to them all I was a sighn of death and my name in the demon world is Blood" " But why would your name be Blood?" asked Yusuke "Like I said I killd so many im a forbidon child of my own tribe " Well I guss that makes since"said Kuwabara " So thats why you have a human form " said Hiei " To hide who you relly are " finished Kurama " Yeah well all thats in the past must go on with your life right besides its not like im going to see them agen if I do there gonna want to kill me thats why white wolves must stay in there own pack but theres not much of us left to call a pack" " Well I dont know about you guys but its geting pretty late im going home see you guys later" says Kuwabara " I should get home as well my mother must be worried about me" said Kurama " see ya later guys" says Yusuke waving goodbye " Well im hiting the sack aswell." " Hey mom could you show these guys there room for the night!" yelled Yusuke then Atsuko walked in " Shure follow me" then they went to there rooms.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Extra fic$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
" Man its pretty quiet around here"says Mint "Yah I wonder what Anzuki is up to" said Akamay ( Anzuki walks in with knife in her hand) " What are you doing here?" asked Mint " Haha distroy all anime items" (picks up a DBZ action figure and cuts off its head) Akamay looks up from computer " Nooo that dose it your dead!" ( Red arua merges from Akamay and dose a stance ready to do a shotgun atack aimed at Anzuki) " Oh man your as good as dead" says Mint (Anzuki runs for dear life) Akamay follows " Oh well you should never mess with a girl who loves Anime Please review ( Mint Exits the room) 


	8. Chapter 8

&&&&&&&First night at Yusuke's house&&&&&&&  
  
After Atsumo showed Akamay to her room and Hiei's they all went to bed well not Atsumo she went to an all nighter bar so she was out all night when Akamay went to bed she noticed Hiei was in the room " Why the hell are you in here?" asked Akamay " Koenma wanted me to watch you untill we can fulley trust you " said Hiei " Well dont you try anything stupid you dont have to worry about me running off besides im starting to take a liking to you guys and I dont betray those who are my friends well maybe not thefool" " Hn, I dont blame you and I wont try anything I have no intrest in it" said Hiei then she went to sleep - Shes alredy asleep?- Hiei thought " Hn," " Goodnight Hiei" said Akamay sleepily and left Hiei with a surprizred look on his face as if he just relized something then he smirked and went to sleep Akamay woke up with the sun shining thru the widow and Hiei still sleeping so she got up and quitly walked tords the sleeping Hiei then she thought - Dose he always sleep agest a wall or somthing?- then Hiei felt someone watching him - Who is watching me?- when he was going to wake up and chew out who ever was watching him he found who it is -Why is she watching me sleep for?- then he said " Why are you watching me sleep for?" " Oh sorry Hiei I was just thinking weather I should wake you up or not" " Im up" says Hiei while geting up to his feet then they both went down stairs to see if anyone was awake yet but knowone was up then they heard someone talking in Yusuke's room so they went back up stairs to see who it was it turned out to be Yusuke talking in his sleep saying " Yeah you ugley monster take this and that and one more hit from my fist" by hearing this Akamay and Hiei were sharing a good laugh then Akamay walked up to the sleeping Yuske and shoke him a bit and said "Yusuke wake up" but it didnt work so instead of waking up Yusuke said in his sleep " Cut it out Kuwabara im bussey taking this guy out" then Akamay got anoyed by this and had an anim anger sighn on her forehead shoke Yusuke back and foth until he woke up " Okay Okay Akamay im up stop shaking me geez I was havung a good dream until you ruind it " " A dream? you were on another mission in spirit world its more like a nightmare!" " Yeah I know but I was winning a fight" so Yusuke got up got dressed and Yusuke Hiei and Akamay went over to Kuwabaras place to pick him and went to Kuramas house but by the time they got there they seen Botan talking to Kurama " Hey Botan what are you doing here?" " you guys have another mission" says botan so they fallowed her to spirit world.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Extra Fic%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(Mint walks in and says) " I'll beat your wondering what Akamay is doing right now ( points to Akamay hiding all her anime stuff and valubles or however you spell it) " Well it all started this one time at band camp and let me tell you this acualy did start at band camp see when Akamay started chaseing Anzuki out the door Anzuki ran down the street and convenyelly ran to a band camp site then when Anzuki was cornred Akamay used her spirit gun on her and Anzuki passed out from the blast and Akamay and I tied her up with duck tap, rope and chains and stapled her down to a chair and is now currently in a closet that is tightly locked" " Man its prrety quiet around here is it" says Akamay " Yep I wonder why" eary silence fills the room and a tumble weed gose by " Oh well dont forget to Review please" Mint waves good bye. 


	9. Chapter 9

Their Next Mission  
  
" Okay Koenma what do you have for us now" asked Yusuke " we have a big one on our hands this time Yusuke we found a group called the demonsskull and they are killing alot of demons by the group and are perfecly inocent they kill them then they take and absorb there energey and become more stronger" "So what do these guys look like?" said Yusuke then Koenma showed them a photo of the group " Theres onley three of them they dont look so tough" said Kuwabara the photo shows one tall leperd demon with green hair and yellow eyes the naxt one has a bat looking body and the other was a shadow demon " So I take it the lepord guy is the leader" " Thats right Yusuke hes the one that made this little group and are stronger than you think the leader knows all kinds of potions and spells to get out of almost anything the bat is the master mind of the group and the shadow demon is the energey abosrber Oh and there names go to the left the shadow demons nane is Sen the leperd is Eon and the bat demon is Shinzu" " Okay they look like they have problems that need resolved" said Yusuke " Rihgt now there at a demon city at the east go there and get rid of them"said Koenma " And i'll transport you all there" So when they were transported there they found themselves in what looked like a dry desrt but it had some wierd looking plants everywere " Okay lets see my compous it pointing this way so that means this must be east" so they all head east and they have been walking almost an hour now " Man are we there yet its too hot " coplaind Kuwabara " Shutup Kuwabaka your complaining isnt what I want to hear right now" said Yusuke "No you shutup Urameshi who asked you?" " You did so shutup" said Yusuke " Both of you shut the hell up if you have something to argue about do it later after the mission"yelled Akamay " Hey no one was talking to you wolfy girl!!" said Kuwabara then Akamay grabed Kuwabaras neak and paralized him when she said "You cannot talk to me like that if you realy dont want your toung" and Kuwabara still paralized by Akamays hard grip on his neak and said " O..Okay" then she let go" said Yusuke becaus he never seen that done in his life but was releaved that someone shut Kuwabara up so he did not say anything " What did you do to him?" asked Hiei " I mearly paralized him for a couple of seconds all you have to do is grab hold of the preshure points locaded in the neak's glands and it stuns you for until your opponet gets use to it but for a human like him hes way too easy"said Akamay Hiei seemed impreased witch surprized Kurama " Were almost there you guys" said Yusuke " When we get there I think its best if we stay low until we find them" "For what?" said Kuwabara " You fool so that we dont start any suspition" " Who you calling a fool shrimp boy " Kuwabara just shutup" yelled Akamay while banging Kuwabara's head on the ground " God damn if you keep bothering the team like this i'll have shut you up myself and it wont be pretty!" when Akamay was done beating Kuwabara to the pulp he was quiet through out the rest of the way " Hn, seems quiet dont it" said Hiei snikering with Akamay then Kuwabara started mumbleing something about stupid shrimp boy and wolfy girl " I heard that Kuwabara and if you even think about trying to pull off my tail i'll make shure you'll never have childeren" said Akamay angerly after small fights with Akamay and Kuwabara the team finnaly made it to the demon villege " I think it would be best if you guys were to call me Blood for now on that way most of the demons wont get in our way " said Akamay " Whatever is best" answerd Yusuke then they continued to the villege.  
  
******************************Extra Fic********************************************  
  
" Well everything is hid away from Anzuki " says Akamay happily " I woulnt be so shure" said Mint " What do you mean?" ( points to closet door were they locked Anzuki in and it was hatched down and with Anzuki holding an axe in her hand in frount of door) " How did she get that axe?" said Mint suspiciouly " I dont know and dont want to know" said Akamay then Anzuki ran at them with axe in her hand while screaming " Im going to distroy your room!!!" " Holyshit Akamay she found your anime DVDs "NOOOO" screams Akamay Anzuki grabs DVD called RuRoni Kenshin the whole sries and is readey to strike it with the axe in her hand while Akamay grabes a big malet out of knowwhere and hits her with it "ANZUKI HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" yells Akamay then anzuki was seing stars and said " 69...123...76,9876 times" " Oh boy what are you doing Akamay?" "Im calling the mental instatution im sick of her!!" hospital comes and pickes Anzuki up gives her a shot in the arm and takes her away " Well now that thats over you want to go get some pokey?" says Akamay happily " Okay lets go" " Oh dont forget to review" says Mint while waving goodbye. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Showdown With the demonsskull Team  
  
Yusuke and the team has been walking all over the village for a while now and still hasent found them yet thats when Yusuke's compass started to piont at a dinner so they walked in and seen a whole family of demons ( I'll let you use your imagenation of what they look like) then they saw them the demons they were after then when the demons saw them they ran into the kichen and out the back door and of course Yusuke and Kuwabara and Kurama followed and Hiei and Akamay went out the ther door incase they run around the building then they cought them at a deadend in a corner of an alley " Well it looks to me we have a couple of easey ones that Koenma sent to capture us with" said the bat demon Shinzu " I dont know Shinzu but that whtewolf girl looks like she out for blood how bout you give me a good time honey" says Sen the shadow demon Akamay was pissed " shut the hell up!" yells akamay as she beats the shit out of the hole group while yelling " Dont you ever say that to me agen you mother fucking sad sorry excuses for gay demons!" yelled Akamay as the whole team watched in amusement "Holy shit never ever piss this girl off" said Yusuke while his face looked like this O_O " Ahhhh!!!" said Kuwabara "Well thats what they get for saying that" said Kurama as his face looked like this -_-' while bering a small amile on his face " Hn" said Hiei while thinking - she definetly dosent tak crap from no one- then Akamay was finnaly done beating the shit out of all the demons while walking tords the team saying " The most things I hate in live are perverts especialy demon perverts are the worst so they will never look at another female agen" " No duh you got so mad you killed them" said Yuske " Well thats what they get" said Akamay then the comunacation mirror rang " Good job Akamay you did well now are you boys ready to come back?" " Well duh we are done arnt we Botan" said Yusuke " Well I cant telport you guys there youl have to move somwhere else so that there are no other demons around" " Okay Botan well due" said Yusuke as they were walking out of the demon city they got into other demon fights but they all insulted Akamay and ended up passed out one of them even tryed to grab her but she kicked him where the sun dont shine and yelled out " Thats it im tired of this you will now die!" then she grabbed out her sword and yelled " DRAGON OF RED FLAMES!" then a huge dragon came out of her sword and her whole body gew of red arua and the jaws of the dragon swalloed the demon and then there was nothing left of it not even a pile of ashes no one had anything to say but wondred if she was not onley part whitewolf demon but also fire demon but there were not to shure so Kurama asked her " Are you part fire demon?" " What? No why?" " I dont know it seems that you are more than just whitewolf demon if you pulled that attack on that demon back there " Im not sure but if I were a fire demon would I already have a jagon?" asked Akamay " Yes that is true" so they continued walking and Yuske finnaly contacted Botan to telaport them back but somthing went wrong they blaked out  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^extra fic^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When they got back from Suncoast to get some pokey they invited a few friends along such as the group of YYH so they all began to party and all of a sudden Anzuki ran in and said "Im back" " What!?! your supposed to be at the hospital!!! " yelled Akamay ready to punch the daylights out of her " I know but they let me go becaus I drove all the nurses and the docters mad" " Oh boy thats just wrong" said Mint " I'll stay here but you'll never know im here I promis give me a second chance "Anzuki I gave you like a million chances befor I gave up on you " Then Akamay went up to her body slamed her and she passes out becaus she ramed her elbow on her head then she tied her up and through her in the bassment " Now stay there "Oh well lets contiue the party pokey anyone?" " dont forget to review!" yelled Mint 


	11. Chapter 11

()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()Trust  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(())(()()()  
  
Authors note : Yeah I know i suck at spelling but who the hell cares right I dont Oh well on with the fic ^ ^  
=^_^=  
  
When the team woke up the seen Akamay standing up fighting some demon when she was done she seemed pretty banged up and fell over passed out Hiei was closest to her so he cought her in time Kurama cheaked her pulse " Shes just fine little worn out is all" says Kurama then Yusuke brought out his communication mirror rang " Botan here I cant teleport you guys if your in the town sorry guys " " What now listen here Botan we are tierd and woren out we cant fight any more demons you should know its not good for two humans three demons and one of them is passed out not to mention you guys didnt tell us that Akamay hade two names." yelled Yusuke " The reason we didnt tell you is becaus we were afraid she might of done something to Kurama or Hiei and might wanted to kill her" " That makes since" says Kurama " So I will just teleport you in another spot hold on " said Botan as she telepots them in a strange forest but something went wrong the team was seperated Yusuke was by himself stuck in a tree and Kurama was with Kuwabara and Hiei was with Akamay becaus he was holding her and she was passed out. When Hiei woke up he was still holding the passed out Akamay so he got to his feet but was just to tired - Think its wise to try and get up- says Hiei to himself so insetad he just layed down unitll the others found them bout half an hour went by and Akamay woke up next to Hiei still sleeping -I might as well help him up to a tree or something- so she picked Hiei up from the ground and went to a river and cleand of his wounds and she sat next to him then she tried to get up but failed - Oh scew it i'll just lay down untill he wakes up- then she just watched Hiei for a while and went too sleep and thuoght Hiei's preety stong for a fire demon I wonder what his life was like jugdeing from his attitued must of been hell for him- then Akamay fell into a deep sleep at least an hour passed and Hiei finally woke up and noticed his cuts on his body were cleaned then he noticed Akamay was sleeping on his sholder agen - I must look like a pillow to her she keeps on doing this- -Why wont you enjoy the moment?- -What? not you agen your just someother part of me just leave it alone- - Dont you like her?- - Hey! you know I woulnt tell anyone else that and you know it- - Are you shure you dont want to tell her - then Akamay finally woke up tryed to get up agein but needed suport from the tree " Think we should go?" " Not if were both out of energy"says Hiei Hiei stares at Akamay " What are you looking?" before she could say the rest Hiei grabed her hand and gave a portion of his energy so she could walk " What?" I can stand up you gave me some of your energy didnt you" " Hn, you need it more than I do besieds I had enough energy to give " " Thank you Hiei" but then she walked forward to find the others but then Hiei stoped her and said " Listen theres something I need to tell you."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Extra Fic&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Hey have you seen Anzuki lately?" asked Akamay " No not that I know of "Answerd Yusuke " Lets go look for her" says Akamay in triumph so the whole group of YYH starts surching the house and back yard " I thought you tied her up and through her in the basement" says Mint " Yeah I know but its been a hole day and whent down there to cheak on her she had eaten the whole bag of Pixie sticks and a whole bag og five pound suger and excaped somehow" Anzuki was behind them ready to strangle Akamay and Mint with fishing line in her hands then Akamay knew of this so she yelled out " I found her!!" and hog tied her with the fishing line that was in her hand then Yuske, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei came running back " What should we do with her I wonder?" said Mint "Hn, I have an idea" says Hiei evilishley with a smirk on his face and said " We could put her in a straght jacket and let the reviewes decide what to do to her" says Hiei " Thats a wonderfull idea Hiei" saiys Akamay while hugging Hiei " Okay all you reviewers out there come up with an idea to torture o'l Anzuki here dont be shy do what you think we should do and as an extra bonus we will let the reviewer come over and do whatever they want to o'l Anzuki here dont be shy now Reviewers and do what you want to do to Anzuki " Bye bye" Yoko waves goodbye to our loyal reviewers  
  
P.S. Due to waiting on whats going to happen next to Anzuki you will have to wait at least two or Three days or less for the next chapter sorry but I have to wait to see what good ideas come up in my head for the next chapters and good torture ideas for Anzuki here ( points to Anzuki getting beat up by YYH team and Mint helping) Dont worry theres plenty more coming up next here on YYH just keep an eye to see if theirs any more chapters okay im thinking my chapters going up to 40 or more i have way too much time on my hands see ya ( Evryone waving bye) 


	12. Author's Note

=^.^=Authors note =^.^= I am so so so so so so so so so sorry everyone please bare with me I know i havent updated in over a half a year now theres been schooling and i almost forgot about it and since i know u guys out their had trouble reviewing me i will personally fix it for u and when i do please please review my story since this is my first one im writting and all the storys comming up will surprise u and make-up for lost time sorry for the messed-eo-ep-date T.T * sniff sniff sob* * mint walks in* " and the storys will continue on her days off drom school" " Thank you mint verry much mint " " we know" ( rolls her eye's sarcasticly) " mint" " yeah" " dont start" "why" " cuz i might kill you" " why" shutup" " why" " Cuz i said so" " why" damn you SHUTUP!!" " what if i dont want to its a fee country" " Not in my room its not in witch in any case you are in my room so i have every right to tell you what to do" " No you dont" Akamay's expresion(-_-*) mint's exprestion(=^.^=) " Mint" " yeah" ( gets an evil idea) " come here" " okiesday" ( walks over to Akamay in wondering what she might do) ( Akamay shakes mint violently) " Why in hells name do you even bother in makaing me mad for I have allready said i was sorry to everyone so leave it im in enough strees due to writters block!!!!" ( ish being shaked) mint's expresion @_@ ------ she is crazy * ^^ i know mint u'll kill me later I know ^^* Akamay's expresion =^.^= " I feel better now" (mint takles akamay without her knowing shes behind her) " Fey Fintgriffthefreunkoahhhfme!!!"translatd cuz mint is on Akamay ( Hey Mint get the fuck off me!!!) " Never!!" " yes!" " no!" "yes!" "no!" "yes!" "no!" "yes!" "no!" "yes!" "no!" "yes!" "no!" "yes!" "no!" "yes!" "no!" "yes!" "no!" "yes!" "no!" "yes!" "no!" "yes!" "no!" *( foutyeight hours later)* "yes!" "no!" "yes!" "no!" "yes!" "no!" "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!!" " No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!!!!!" " THAT DOSE IT GET THE FUCK OFF ME RIGHT NOW!!!!" ( drages mint off her back) " 0kay im done now anyways we just used up all our time for at least three days so far so thanyou and plwease review me!!" " Yes pwease review us thankyou all you bakas and ningens!" " Mint dont talk that way to out loyal reviewers!" " Sorry i was talking to kuwabaka" "0h never mind call him a baka all you want ^^" "Thankyou all and remember press that evil little button that says go at the bottom of that screen and review like the wind ands toture Anzuki for us pwease! ^.^ thank yous. 


	13. Chapter 12

Trust Part 2 Hiei's POV and Akamay's POV  
  
"Ah Hiei what..why are you stoping me?" "Listen I need to tell you somthing.... I" but before Hiei could say the rest Yusuke came out of knowwere and said " Man I have been looking for you guys weres Kurama and Kuwabara at? " We dont know we have been looking as well" said Akamay " We are right here" yelled Kurama as they walked tru the trees and holding a passed out Kuwabara "What happend to him?" asked Yusuke " It seems Kuwabara here is not good at cimbing down trees even when he gets stuk in one" says Kurama in a small chuckle " Fool" says Hiei " idiot baka!" says Akamay when Yusuke got back at Koenma's office to tell what happend Botan explaind to the team that she messed up telaporting them back and Hiei was in the hallway with Akamay watching her of corse " So what were you going to tell me?" asked Akamay hiei's eyes widend in relization " Its just that I " then Hiei paused" -I thought you were going to tell her- said a voice in Hiei's head -How can I its not right if she dosent care for me- said hiei to himself -She wont do that and you know it shes not that kind of person- Thats when Hiei was lost in his train of thought " Hiei are you feling alright?" said Akamay in a voice of concern thats when Hiei come back from his train of hought and said "Hn, im fine" then Yusuke came back from Koenma's office and said " Okay lets get going" " Whait Yusuke were are we going?"asked Akamay "To Genkai's" said Yusuke " Who's Genkai?" asked Akamay " An old woman who trains Yusuke" said Hiei so Akamay went back to her human form and botan healed everyone back to perfect helth and they went over to Genkais house. When they got to Genkai's they headed inside and of cours Genkai put Yusuke in training right away ( I know Genkai is supposed to be dead but a good idea poped in my head for the fic) and for Yusuke's training he had to fight Hiei and Akamay in an all out match aything gose in Genkais battles ( Heh thats why i like Genkai she maybe old but she can pack a punch)  
  
So when they got ready for the fight Akamay had to level down her sword so that it dosent kill Yusuke but it would go right thrugh him but hurt like hellfire and Hiei fought with a dull blade that he barowed from Genkai " Now tell me one thing grandma why do I have to fight boath Akamay and Hiei at once" complaind Yusuke " Do you want Kurama in the fight aswell" said Genkai Yusuke gulped and said " No" " Then quit complaining and start to fight you dim wit" says Genkai in a voice of anger and she yelled " Begin!" Then Akamay and Hiei knoded there heads as if they had a idea and went at Yusuke at top speed while Yusuke could barely see them Hiei and Akamay went for an attak at Yusuke while Yusuke was confused then he seen a fist go at his face he barely missed it but he got it a little on his cheak but then he seen a sword go at him then he blocked it and hit Akamay in the gut then Akamay and Hiei did back flips backwards and then Akamay said " Not bad Yusuke I can see why Genkai would choose you to be her aprientice and why most demons would be afread of you" said Akamay while Hiei smirked at her and they both went back at him but this time Akamay went up in the air and Hiei went afer him with his dull blade when Yusuke got hit he cought his breath and jumped up aswell and got ready to do a shotgun but weak enough so that he dosent kill them so he yelled "Shotgun!" then it hit a little at Hiei but he missed Akamay but barely he hit her hair and a few strands of her hair fell to the ground then Hiei and Akamay went back down to the ground and Akamay said " Well done detective you actually took out a few strands of my hair" then Yusuke and Hiei seen dark blue hair fall from the celing were Akamay was about to attack Yusuke from Hiei looked at Akamay's face and he could tell that she ment bussines this time then she transformed to her demon form then her hair became longer and a tail and ears apeared and her eyes turned goldjade before everyones eyes then Genkai said " I knew it shes the whitewolf demon named Blood" then she gave out a little chuckle then Yusuke knew he was in for it then he said " oh man im in deep shit now" but before Hiei could see her or fallow her all he seen was a sudden blur of silver and white thats when he noticed that Akamay charged after Yusuke without him so he decided to just watch what Akamay can do but all he seen was a blure between the two fighters after this lasted about four min Hiei seen that Yusuke had lost and Akamay was powered up and they could see that she had a red arua suruonding her body they anounced the winner (And im shure you guys out there know who won = ^.^ =) so everyone was in aw staring at Akamay then she said " If you guys keep stareing at me like that i'll rip out your eyes and feed them to the crows!" then Yusuke got up and said " Good fight Akamay" then she went to the group that was watching at the side lines ( Oh sorry forgot to mention that Botan and Yukina was there watching too) "Wow that was ..... Impreasive" said Kuwabara in a nevous voice Yusuke, Hiei And Akamay left the battle grounds and went to the others  
  
" Let me help your wounds " said sweetly Yukina as she heald Yusuke, Hiei and Akamay after the fight and Yukina healing them they went to the living room and Yukina made dinner while they were waiting Botan thought she would help Yukina in the kitchin and the others were siting around the table it gose to the right Yusuke was next to Kuwabara then Genkai, Kurama, Hiei and Akamay then they were talking about there adventures and how they meet Akamay then finnaly Yukina and Botan came in with the food they had Miso soup friyed wontong sweet and sour pork and white rice with raman noodles the flavor was beef ( Yep I love chinese and japanese food so I know alot of them) after they ate Kuwabara said " Yukina that was great you really know how to cook" " Why thank you Kazuma" said Yukina " Its a whole lot better than that wolfy girls fish" said Kuwabara then all of a sudden there was a bash over Kuwabara's head coused by Akamay of course " Kuwabara you dumb ass tree monkey baka how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me by that name a freaken ape would of learned by now you over-sized baka ningen!" yelled Akamay as she started pounding Kuwabara's head on the ground continuosly ( How in hells name do you spell that word?) then Yulina said " Please Akamay stop beating Kazuma up" so then Akamay shruged her shoulders and dropped Kuwabara on the ground and continued to eat her dinner then Yukina and Botan cheaked to see if Kuwabara was alright while Yusuke was laughing his ass off and Genkai, Kurama chuckled a little and Hiei had a smirk on his face and looked at Akamay for a second then contiued eating Botan anounced " there is something I have for you guys Koenma did some hard resurching and found Akamay's files if you like Akamay I can read them to the group" " Go ahead not stopping you" " Okay then Akamay" then she began Akamay last name unknowen age: 416, human years: 13 blood tye: A+ files say: She is verry dangerus approch with caution verry blood thirsty and will do anything to get what she wants has killed a whole trib of dog demons and other demon tribs and clans and has been given the name Blood she is also the second frobbidon chiled and part whiewolf demon the other half unknown will not harm small childern unles they harm her first verry dangerus be warned she is verry leathal and is wanted for convect, murder, and is also a smart thief verry good in machinery wirering and weilds a blade called the "Earth sword" can be dangeruas with fire attacks her speacial tecneq is the "Phoenix of the drakness blade" will kill anyone in site no matter how strong." " Well if that dosent discribe her I dont know what will" said yusuke " Well thats what it says I will not bother it you might aswell add will kick whos ever ass gets in the way of trys to be perverted" " I dont think you need anymore added on you records their not verry clean" said Botan in her bubbley way " Okay so what if I had a hard time in my 416 years so what dont all of us have dark bloodstained- souls" yelled Akamay " Dang how long do you demons live?!" yelled Kuwabara at the mention of the age of 416+ " Fool us demons can live hundreds of years longer than humans we dont just die at old age we get stronger at wisdom we can live for hundreds and thousands of years if we wanted" said Hiei " What are you saying that humans are weaklings?" yelled Kuwabara in a voice of anger " What do you think you fool at least the half-breed over there has more power than you can muster" said Hiei then both Kuwabara and Hiei got in a staring contest and Akamay cut in " Anyways life is a bitch and I dont even care, if life gives you a chance take the fucking chance and get it over with it thats what I say" said Akamay " but it says here that your half whitewolf demon do you know the other half?" asked Botan " Dose it look like I know it will come sooner or later I realy dont care" so when they were done eating Botan went back to spirit world but before she left she informed to Genkai that it would be best if Akamay and Hiei would stay here instead of at Yusuke's place Genkai agreed and they went to tell the others outside of what was going to happen " What im going to stay here now?" "Yes but onley until you find a place of your own" says Botan " In other words a job!" said Akamay in an anoyed voice " No you dont have to work for the money spirit world will provide the money for you but it will take a while for it to come in " says botan " Like for how long are we talking?" answerd Akamay " How ever long it takes" said Botan " Fine i'll stay here then " said Akamay " Good to hear well see you guys later" said Botan as she disapeared and left the group wondering what to do so they just sat around wondering of what to do.  
  
:) :) :) :) :) :)Chapter one the toture begins(: (: (: (: (: (:  
  
"Okay im back and Anzuki is still in her strait jaket now the first person up is Mint she decided to snip off some of Anzuki's hair and use it to torture her with a Voodoo doll ( points to Mint sniping off some of Anzuki's hair and teing it to a voodoo doll and starts beating on it and leating out all the anger she never knew exsited on to the doll and Anzuki in alot of pain) " Okay this will take a while next" then Mint still has the voodoo doll in her hands and still beating on it while the team of YYH watching in amusement then another person named Maiya steped up and said " I want to let out all of my anger out on Anzuki" "Go ahead no ones stoping you " said Akamay with Mint still beating on the doll then Maiya grabed a wooden baseball bat out of knowwere and started beating on Anzuki by this beating up Anzuki she passed out and Maiya steped down and said thankyou to everyone who let her beat up Anzuki and then another Character steped up and his name is Papaya came up and he didnt say a word he brought out a thing of chains and started strangleing her with it then after a while he stepped down and said goodbye " Okay I think thats it dont worry folks even though you didnt get your chance there will be more toturing o'l Anzuki here and you will get your chance soon Yoko in the background still beating on the doll Akamay shrugs her sholders and says " Im not going to stop her are you guys?" YYH team said at once "No" " Okay just wanted to know" says Akamay waving goodbye "Please Review".  
  
P.S. Anzuki dose not die unleas I let her die so it is copleatly safe to come back for seconds any time you want to beat up something please review = ^.^ = 


	14. Chapter 13

At The Pool  
  
After a while Yusuke came up with a plan of what they could do for the afternoon "Ah I got it how bout we all go swimming comon it'l be fun" said Yusuke " Thats a great idea Urameshi" yelled Kuwabara " Im not going to a place that is full of humans " said Hiei " Me eather" said Akamay " Please Hiei Akamay please come" said Yukina with an inocent look in her eyes after bout five minuts of beaging from Yukina and a chalenge from Kuwabara everyone decided to go swimming when they got to the swimming pool they went to the side that didnt have any people in it and everyone was wereing swimsuits and I mean everyone but they had to go get some for Yukina, Hiei, and Akamay Yusuke was wereing dark green trunks Kuwabara was wereing blue of course Kurama's was yellow and Hiei's was black but im shure you figuered that out  
  
and the some of the girls were invited Yukina was wereing a one pice that was whiteish blue Kayko was wereing a two pice that was dark blue Kuwabara's sister Shizuru was wereing a brown two pice Botan was wering a pink one pice and last but not least Akamay was talked into wereing a silver two pice by Kayko and Yukina that she was forced to where it she wassent verry happy by the coments she got eather so they all headed in to the water and they all started to splash and dunk eachother under water and this game was every man or woman for himself so they all went agenst eachother in the games so far Yusuke was takleing Kuwabara along with Botan and Yukina doing the same and Shizuru and Akamay were at it and then they noticed that Kurama and Hiei were at the egde of the pool just watching so they decided to get them good Akamay went after Hiei and Shizuru swam after Kurama so they swam to them at the botom and they didnt notice that they were coming their way until it was to late Hiei and Kurama can fell there feet being pulled in by the water and were draged right in when they all surfaced and they started the water fight Hiei pulled Akamay down but missed and she swam behid him and takled him from behind Shizuru was ready to splash Kurama but instead he swam under neath her and pulled her in the water this continued for two hours then they got dressed and went home and botan went back to spirit world after Genkai showed Akamay to her room she went strait to bed that wasnt until she noticed that a fire demon was already in her room sitting agenst the wall "So you still havent trusted me yet" said Akamay " I never said I didnt" answerd Hiei " Well goodnight then " said Akamay as she climbed in her bed once Akamay closed her eyes Hiei answerd back and said"Goodnight".  
  
Everyone woke up to the smell of breakfast well except for Hiei " Wake up Hiei" said Akamay shaking him a bit then Hiei slowly woke up and they went to the livingroom and into the kichen and found Yukina making breakfast "Oh goodmorning Akamay, Hiei" Hiei knoded his head and Akamay said " Goodmoring Yukina can I help you with breakfest" "Shure"answered Yukina with a sweetsmile so Hiei went to the livingroom with Genkai and drinking tea " Akamay and Yukina seem to be getting along well" said Genkai sipping her tea "Hn" " So how long until You keep watching Akamay?" asked Genkai "Onley until the toddler says we can fully trust her i dont know more than that" answerd Hiei "I see, she seems to be getting along with you and and the group just fine well not the moron he dosent count but i can understand a little with the dim wit" "You mean the fool"says Hiei "Yes thats exactly who im talking about" says Genkai with a smirk on her face then Yukina and Akamay came in with the food and they had there breakfest ( there breakfest was white rice, eggs, bacon, sweet and sour chicken wings, and wonton soup ^.^ love that stuff) after they ate Hiei said " I'll be out training" so Akamay and Yukina went to wash up the plates and Genkai went out to train Yusuke and Kuwabara who just came over and when Yukina and Akamay were done with the dishes Yukina was working on the garden in the back and Akamay went to go see what Hiei was up to When she seen him he was jumping tree branch to treebranch and cuting of some branches on the way then he stoped and seen her "Hey Hiei is it okay if I spare with you?" said Akamay " Sure" and with a smirk on his face he jumped down and said "So what do you want to do first sword or fist fighting?" asked Hiei "Fist!" said Akamay with a smirk on her face then Hiei put his sword away and they both got in there fighting stances Hiei made the first move and tryed to give a punch and a kick at Akamay but he missed and Akamay jumped up and elbowed Hiei in the gut then he went out of breath for a second and went after her with a punch in the cheak and sent her flying two feet away and she cought herself before she hit the ground and said " Your a good fighter Hiei verry impreasive now i'll have to transform in my demon form" then Akamays hair grew longer eyes turned goldjade whitetiger ears and tail apeared and she attaked Hiei then she went for a puch in the gut a roundhouse kick and that sent Hiei flyingh bout three feet away then at the end of the fight it turned out to be Akamay barely won the fight and Hiei and Akamay tended there own wounds they heald quiekly because they were onley miner and they were onley sparing and they were not out for blood when they got back they went inside just in time before it started to rain  
  
and Yusuke and Kuwabara were back but they were soaked but not Genkai she fortold that it would rain today and Botan came right in and said "You guys you have another mission" "What agein!?!" complined Yusuke so they all went to Koenmas office to see what their next mission is.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Extra Fic@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Akamay: " This chapter dose not have the extra fic about Anzuki geating beat up I decided to put them in seperate chapters in patterns that way all the Reviewers have a chance to have their fair share of beating up Anzuki all they want so there will be alot more chapters to come just so you can get excited about whats to come I left you on a cliff hanger for you guys and about Anzuli so dont forget to review" (and with Yoko in the background still working on that voodoo doll and YYH members are beating up Anzuki.) 


	15. Chapter 14

There next mission with intens fighting  
Hiei's POV  
  
When they arived to Koenma's office Yusuke said " Whats the problem now?" " We have another mission it seems to be a tiger demon this time and he stole a serton bracelet from me and the braclet grants any kind of srength to the user and it can give alot of power to the user and could kill you guys if at will" " Wait what kind of tiger demon is this?" asked Akamay fearfully " Its a tiger demon from your tribe I think he asked for you and he left you this note" Koenma handed the note to Akamay and began to read  
  
" God damn bastards!" yelled Akamay as she tore up the letter then she got so made her spirit energey went haywire and her red arua seemed like a roreing fire as the team went for cover and when she was done she went up to Koenma and grabbed him by his coller and said " If you stop me from killing him your going to be next!" " Ah Botan I think its time to put them to the mission now and yes you can kill them im not stoping you" " Good hes as good as dead, Lets get going!" yelled Akamay and Yusuke said " Okay lets go" the whole team had a surprized look on there face even Hiei then they went to the mountans were he was last locaded and they strated walking " Ah Akamay do you think you should calm down a bit?" said Yusuke Akamay turned and gave Yusuke a death glare and said " If your hole family wanted you dead would you be calm let me get one thing staight I will be the onley one to kill him knowone else got it!" " Go a head" said Yusuke in a nevaus voice then for some reason Akamays eyes turned a diffrent collor it was no longer goldjade it was now a burnig red and I mean red reder than Hiei's eyes everyone turned to shock and for the rest of the way they didnt say a word not even Kuwabara he was in the thouhgt if he were to bother her she would kill him at her state of anger then they seen a orange tiger at the egde ot the mountain " Im glade you made it Blood im shure you remember me my name is Togon" " I remember you you fucken bastard you tryed to turn on me you betrayed me I was weak during the time of war and you tryed to kill me" yelled Akamay in anger then without warning he put on the braclet and went charging after her they fought so fast the team coulnt even see them when they finally seperated Akamay looked in bad condition and Togon looked well then they went after it agein but this time Akamay drew her sword and Togon had is claws they continued to fight for a while and then the team was quiet when they seen them fight to the death then they seen Akamay fly to the group and she was beat and diced up pretty badly then they seen a tear fall from her face she got up in pan and said " Just for who I am you should be greatfull I even gave my life to save your tribe but you guys hated me to the bottem of your souls no matter what I was by myself I was always alone in pain you guys left me abandon as the sighn of death and to even think that you are my blood brother!" yelled Akamay in blood and tears " You mean this tiger demon is your brother?" said Yusuke in anger " Yes he is " said Akamay in pain as she got up and said " If I die im bringing you down to hell with me!, It was your tribes falt that I had to sacrafice my soul to hell to survive in pain!!!" yelled Akamay in so much pain she adamadicly turned into an acuall whitetiger but is still bleeding and tears falling from her red eyes all the members gasped and they began to fight once more but this time for eachothers lives.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Extra Fic"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Who ever gives me good reviews will get pizza hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha flames are welcomed they just add wormth to my furnace haha Please Review:) 


	16. Chapter 15

The death of Akamay?!  
  
When they began to fight akamay went after his mussles and riped them right off with her sharp jaws and then she finnaly went for the thought and when she grabbed it she noticed that Togon stabed his clawes in Akamay's side and broke off some ribs then when the fight was over and Togon said in his last breath " Live in hell " then was finnaly dead they ran for Akamay in concern and before there eyes they seen akamay transform into her human form and in her hands was the braclet they needed Kurama found that her pulse was slowing down then they rushed back tothe human world and went to a good hospital. Yusuke and Kurama came back form some bad news on Akamay they went to the other and Kurama said " The docter said that tere is a chance she cannot make it and that her ingeries are so savere with eturnal bleeding" said Kurama in a voice of sadness then Kuwabara asked "Hey wheres Hiei?" " Hes gone we cant find him " Kurama knew where he was hes in the room Akamay is in right now but he didnt say aything - She must of had a hard time as a child growing up - said Hiei watching over Akamay holding on by a thead and the meter keeps droping eather four or two times on her heart meater and Hiei with a look of concern watched her thats when Botan and the others came in "There you are Hiei what are you doing in here?" asked Yusuke " Making shure she dosent die" answerd Hiei "She lookes pretty bad " said Botan in concern " Can you heal her?" asked Hiei "No not enough to save her im afread but I know someone who can someone get Yukina" after a while Yukina finaly got to the hospital just in time after Yukina healed her wounds she was still sleeping and the docters said it was fine that she could go home now when Akamay woke up she found herself in her room on Hiei's lap when she seen Hiei still watching her Akamay said " How the hell did I get here?" then she looked at her side and she felt no pain and none of her ribs were broken either "Yukina healed you " said Hiei with a little smile on his face and said " You had us all worried" " Sorry I guss" then Akamay got up but Hiei grabed her and pulled her in for a kiss then they both went to the living room for some breakfast the whole group was there and Yukina said " Im realy glade to see your at top health Akamay" "Well I should be the one to thank you for saving my life" said Akamay with a smile on her face and Yukina knodded and went back to the kitchen when Hiei and Akamay sat down Akamay seemed worred of something " Whats wrong Akamay you seem upset of somrthing" said Keiko " Its Togon if he was after me then the whole tribe must be after my head why wont they just leave me alone they said I betayed them there the ones that betrayed me im out of there hands im no longer a sighn of death to them" " Dont worrey Akamay Koenma found that hes the onley one that wanted you dead the rest forgot about you and that was your last blood relitive to say" - No hes not my last relitive- thought Akamay in fear " So why would they still want you dead it dosent make since" said Yusuke " because whitetigers are so rare these days and its hard to say that theres not much of us left you see the reason they let me live in there tribe was because they needed a strong warrior in there tribe and it turns out that whitetigers being born in a tribe of goldorange tigers is a sighn of death so they had no other choice but to let me live and to most of my tribe I wasent wanted there and as I grew they hated me all the more they waited until I was old enough to remember my parents death so they went to our place and killed them before my eyes" "But why would your parents care if you were to live or not I mean Knowone else did" said Yuskue " I know but my parents beged the tribe and said I could become usefull to them and help fight in the war so they had no other choice they killed my parents in frount of me because they knew they would always protect me even though I was a disgrace in my tribe so they though it would be torture to let me watch them die and it turns out that my brother killed them too so I could trust knowone after the war thats why they got rid of me thats why my broher wanted me dead" " Im sorry to hear that" said Yukina as she just walked in with a plate of food " Dont worrey bout it its my curse its there fault I grew up in pain" then the group began to eat " Man and I thought my life was bad " said Yusuke " Yeah me to" said Kuwabara when they were finished eating Genkai took Yusuke and Kuwabara out for training and Keiko Yukina and Shizuru were out tending the garden as for Kurama, Hiei and Akamay were out just sitting around but they seen Akamay training by herself " Dosent she want to spare with any of us?" said Kurama " No she said she has to get stronger so that when another part of her tribe comes to try and kill her agen " said Hiei this went on nonstop for bout two hours and all they were doing was having fun watching her train by herself using her Eath sword and spirit attacks then when she stoped she noticed that Yusuke Kuwabara Yukina Keiyko and Shizuru was watching too then Genkai said " Whats the big deal in seeing someone train do you guys want to fight her?" then it was verry quiet and a gust of wind went by " I didnt think so" said Genkai so they all went inside and they sat down in the living room and was thinking of what they could do then Yukina came up with a good idea and said lets play a board game" " Great idea Yukina" said Kuwabara so she went in the hallway and picked out a game.  
  
????????????????????????Extra Fic??????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Please Review and yes I own YYH Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha flames arte also welocomed aswell as good reviewers gives pizza to all good reviewrs :) 


	17. Chapter 16

Lets Play Twister  
  
" Lets play twister" says Yukina with a smile on her face " Thats a great game Yukina" says Kuwabara " Im not going to play some stupid human game" says Hiei with a glare at Kuwabara "please Hiei it will be fun I promis" said Yukina with an inocent look in her eyes " Fine i'll play" said Hiei with a smirk on his face " Then I guss i'll play too" said Akamay " Well then thats four players" said Keiko "Then i'll play next said Shizuru Kayko now agreed to be the spinner and Yusuke and Kurama was just going to watch and Kurama had just finnished explaining to Hiei and Akamay how to play and the order in this game went to the left Yukina, Kuwabara, Hiei, Akamay so then they started the game " left foot green" said Keiko so everyone did what she said " Right hand Red " then eveyone was balancing with onley one right hand and a left foot then Kuwabara fell down and was out of the game " Okay now left hand yellow" said Keiko " Okay now this is getting good" said Akamay and Hiei smirked " Okay now right hand blue" said Kayko Akamay and Hiei had no problem with this they just jumped up by on hand and went to the blue but by this Yukina acidently sliped and fell down and she was out of the game " Geez I wonder how long it will take them to go out of it?" said Yusuke then by this remark Kuwabara dicided to do somthing to them " Hey Keiko can I spin now?" said Kuwabara in a nice voice " Shure go ahead" said Keiko as she handed it to Kuwabara " Uh oh hey Hiei I dont like the lookes of this" said Akamay in a low voice so that the others woulnt hear Hiei looked over at them and it seems that Yusuke and Kuwabara is planing somthing " Hn, Im shure we can do whatever those fools come up with" said Hiei with a smirk on his face Akamay smirked back " Okay you guys right foot red" said Kuwabara in a voice of laughter " Now left foot red" but they still didnt fall "Uh okay left hand green" but they still didnt fall "Man there good" said Shizuru " Yeah they are said Kayko and Kurama was sitting down just laughing " Okay left hand red" said Kuwabara in triuph but still they didnt fall and Akamay and Hiei were still in there pasitions sharing a good laugh and Kuwabara was becoming impatiant and he handed it to Yusuke and thats when Genkai came in and sat next to Kurama and said " Well its not every day you see two of the strongest demons playing a game of twister" said Genkai with a chukle and a smirk on her face " Okay i'll get them to fall watch this Kuwabara" said Yusuke "Okay left hand yellow" said Yusuke " Its already there you dim wit" said Genkai "Oh nevermind then " Okay right foot blue" this lasted for a verry long time untill finally Akamay and Hiei gave up saying they should of put up a better challenging game so the others started to play and Akamay and Hiei were ready to use the spiner agenst them the way they did it becaus this time the game went Yusuke, Shizuru, Keiko, and Kurama " Okay" said Akamay " Left hand red and then right hand green" " Oh and Yusuke if you dont win this game you will have to do ninethousand pushups with one finger tomorrow" said Genkai " What why!?!" said Yusuke nevausly " Because you dim wit this game reqires alot of strangth in the musscles and cocerntation in order to win so you better win unless you like extra training tomorrow thats why you and the moron didnt make Hiei and Akamay fall" said Genkai " Now right foot red" said Hiei with a smirk on his face then Kayko fell and was out of the game " Now left foot red" " Okay knowone fell so right foot green" said Akamay smirking with Hiei Shizuru fell and was out Yusuke almost fell but cought himself and rememberd what Genkai said but it didnt work Yusuke fell and Kurama won " tomorrow ninethousand pushups" said Genkai " Thats just crazy" said Yusuke when they put evertthing away Shizuru and Kuwabara went home along with Kurama, Yusuke, and Keiko and they all went to bed when Akamay went in her room when she seen that Hiei was in her room still sleeping agenst the wall so she went up to him and just watched him for a minute and his eyes slowly opened " Do you always sleep like that Hiei?" " Yeah " " Why dont you come and sleep with me then" " Hn, are you sure you trust me?" " Its fine if you try anything then you will have to let me beat the shit out of you" " And if I dont?" said Hiei " If you dont i'll change my minde of how perverted guys are and i'll let you sleep with me aslong as you dont try anything" " Sounds good to me" so Hiei climed in and Akamay did too and they both went to sleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++Extra Fic+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lots more coming up so dont forget to Review No i dont own yyh didcha hear me i dont own nada!!! 


	18. Chapter 17

**********Hiei's secret revieled***********  
  
It was around 9:00 in the afternoon and Hiei Akamay had just woke up - Hey he keped his word- said akamay to herself as Hiei and Akamay got up went to the living room and Yukina were just sitting around talking with Genkai " So Genkai are you realy going to have Yusuke do ninethousand pushups taday?" asked Akamay "Yes a deals a deal and if that dim wit trys to get out of it he will have to do more" Akamay and Yukina was sharing a laugh and they both went to tend Yukina's garden "It seems Hiei has taken a big liking to you Akamay" said Yukina while watering the flowers " Yes I know and hes verry protective of you" said Akamay "I know thats because he's my brother" said Yukina in a soft voice " Wait how did you find that out and since when?" said Akamay in a confused voice " It wasent that hard to find out he has the same eyes as me and he protects me I found that out at the dark tournament and I wont say anything I know why he wants it to be a secret he thinks i'll be ashamed of him being my brother because hes a crimanal but im not I still love him" but what they didnt know was that Hiei was in the trees watching them and he now knew that Yukina knew that she was his blood sister and his expresion on his face could onley be explainded by the word shocked - She knows but how could she of found out?- by this Hiei jumped out of the tree and went to Genkai's living room to think things thru " Yukina I think Hiei heard you say that" said Akamay in a curious voice " what how?" " He was watching us" " Oh I see I hope hes not mad" said Yukina in another soft voice then Yusuke and Kuwabara came in after school was over and of coures Genkai stuck to her promis with Yusuke and he had to do ninethousand pushups while balancing on a rock and Kuwabara and Kurama were watching as he did his training and then Botan came and noticed that Hiei looked upset and Akamay and Yukina were talking to him " Whats wrong now?" said Botan " Hiei found out that Yukina knows shes Hiei's sister" said Akamay " Hiei please I dont care if your a crimanal I still love you as my brother you know Im not upset about it" said Yukina in a loving voice and Hiei looked up at her with an expresionless face then Botan said " Oh so Yukina when did you find out?" said Botan " At the dark tournament" said Yukina then Kurama and Kuwabara walked in " Hey whats up with the shrimp" said Kuwabara then Hiei got up walked up to Kuwabara and knocked him agenst the head and said "fool" then he walked out to thae backyard " Whats wrong with Hiei" asked Kurama " Hiei found out that Im his sister" said Yukina with a look of sigh on her face then Kurama said " Who told her?" " Knowone did she figured it out heself" said Botan and Kuwabara with a look of freaked out and walked to Yukina and said " Yukina is this true hes your brother?" said Kuwabara with a look of that hes ready to pass out and Yukina said " Yes hes my blood brother Kazuma they didnt tell you eather?" said Yukina " No we thuoght that Hiei might not want to kill him early if he knew" said Kurama then Botan said "Wheres Akamay?" then everyone was looking aruond for her but she was outside with Hiei " Hiei are you okay?" said Akamay with concern " Hn, I wanted it to be a secret" said Hiei " But didnt you see how happey she was when she talked to you?" " I know but its not right we have sepret mothers" " But she didnt care Hiei onley you do I mean if I had a brother or sister that didnt care who I was and still loved me I would be verry happey" " You onley say that because your family hates you and dont know what its like" " Oh yes I do when my parents died for me I had no idea at the time that Togon was my brother he told me after he killed my parents that he was and that I was next at least your sister is willing to forgive you mine didnt and I didnt do anything to them but still I belive that oneday they will fogive me"said Akamay in a sad voice " Thats an emptey promis to yourself" said Hiei " Yes but at least I belive they will except me someday even when I die i'll still belive even if they hate me I still love them thats why I was crying the day I fought my brother I dint want to kill him but he wanted me dead so I had no choice and that pain I hold is still inside me" by this everyone heard of what they were saying and they were verry quiet and had nothing to say so Yukina came up to Hiei and gave him a hug and said " Hiei I forgive you please dont be mad at this Akamay is right I love you oniisan Hiei" by this Hiei seemed verry surprised and put his hand on her head and gave a smirk then Yusuke finnaly came in tired looking and seen Yukina and Hiei and said " What!?! did I miss something" " Man did you ever" said Botan faning the passed out Kuwabara " Uramieshi Yukina and I found out that Hiei's Yukina's brother" said Kuwabara in a verry weird voice and Yusuke said " Well finaly she found out" then Genkai came in and said " Ah so Yukina found out I see" and everyone knoded there heads and they went in for dinner.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Extra Fic%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Man I was wondering when Yukina would find out but I didnt get to see all of YYH so I made it up Please Review :) 


	19. Chapter 18

**********Trust or betrayal?**********  
  
After dinner the group dicied to go down to the lake that wasent that fare away and they settled down at a place under a tree and next to the lake and they were all in there bathing suits the same as last time well acualy Genkai is in her normal clothes and Yusuke and Kuwabara thought it would be fun to have a fight in the water so they brought Kurama, Hiei, Akamay, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru,and Botan with them and Genkai thought it would be best to just watch them so the game went boys agenst the girls and they were dunking and splashing eachother constantly untill Botan got an eargent messege from Koenma and so they had to get dressed and they went to Koenmas office. " Okay Koenma there all yours" said Botan as she walked next to Koenmas desk " I have a surprize for you guys and it includes new asistants" said Koenma. " What do you mean new asistants?" said Yusuke " I mean this you can come in now!" said Koenma then there was two female demons came out from the shadows one had long white hair and had a fox tail and ears were white and was wereing a blck shirt with a light blue dragon in frount and faded dark blue pants and was a little shorter than Kurama the and eyes were staight silver. The other was taller than Yusuke and was a dragon demon with dark blue hair yellow eyes and a dragon like tail that was green and wore a white kimono but with no sleeves and a short skirt " The fox demons name is Yoko and the dragon demons name is Hinya dont let their lookes fool you they may look harmless but they can fight like the wind" said Koenma " So why are you putting them on our team we already have Akamay and im shure thats all the new fighters we need " said Yusuke " sorry Yusuke but I cant put them in jail the'll break out and thats the last thing I need" " Man is it just me or dose alot of demons keep breaking out and stealing stuff from you alot of the time" said Akamay " Well anyways they will be staying with you guys from now on and keep a close eye on them we can trust Akamay now so Hiei you dont have to watch her anymore" said Koenma as he sent them back home so they all introduced themseleves but the group thought that Yoko was fine but Hinya seemed like she was ready to kill the team with her death glare and she didnt even say a word to them. When they got home they started to play a game called UNO so Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama Hiei, Akamay, Yukina and Yoko began to play after Kurama explaind the rules to the demons but Hinya didnt want to play for some odd reason she just glared at Akamay and ran out the back yard "What the hell did do?" said Akamay with a look of anger ready to chew out Hinya " Shes always like that I wouldnt worry about it" said Yoko " How come?" asked Yukina " I dont know shes been like that since I known her and wasent that long ago eather" said Yoko then all of a sudden the lights went out and it became dark. " Hey what the hell is going on here" said Yoko " I dont know" said Yusuke then they heard a crach in the back yard they went out side and seen Genkai on the ground in pain then the team ran to her and Yukina bagan to heal her by the time she woke up they seen that Akamay has been taken away " Wheres Akamay?" said Hiei Genkai got up and said " It was Hinya shes not a dragon demon she a tiger demon and shes out to kill Akamay she said that her real name is Soki and shes here to reveng Togons death and kill Akamay" said Genkai " Well it seems to be another mission for you guys she has already taken Akamay then that means she cant be far from here if she just wants to kill her" said Botan " Lets get moving!" yelled Hiei in a voice of anger and so they left to find Akamay, Yusuke used his compus to find them and it seemed that Yoko had no idea of whats happening and they have been fallowing Hiei until he stopped and said " I cant use my jagon eye to find her spirit energey anymore someyhing happened to her" said Hiei in a voice of concern then they seen Soki in the middle of a clearing in the forest Hiei charged at her without hesatation before he knew it he stopped and seen Akamay on the ground and didnt move an inch " She had better not be dead!" yelled Hiei as he charged at her and so did the rest of the team surprisingly she somehow knocked out the whole team in one punch and said " Its pathetic the way you care for her she desurves to die and two humans and three demons think they can stop me from killing her, And you Hiei must be her lover to think this little bitch is with you makes me sick she should nver be happey as a forbiddon chiled" and after Soki said this the whole team was quiet and didnt say a word not even Yoko and shes the newest member and by this remark Hiei got up and his red aura and anger cosumed him all at once he became so mad he turned to his full demon form and attaked Soki, he left Soki so confused that she didnt see where he was going until all she seen was a blade and it cut off both her arms she screamed in pain while Hiei sumoned the Dragon of the darkness flame and during this point Hiei said " What hell did Akamay ever do to you other than live and never talk to her like that agen you fucken bitch now die!!!" yelled Hiei so angerly the whole forest brightend up at night and he let out his attak at Soki " DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAMES!!!!!" yelled hiei and when the attak was over there was nothing left but a pile of ashes from Soki then from this attack Hiei went to see if Akamay was alright Kurama went with him and Kurama said " It seems that she had poisind her we should get her back quitly" by this remark Hiei picked Akamay up and ran back to Genkai's house and Hiei put Akamay on the couch while Kurama and Yoko made some herbs to get rid of the poision by the time they were almost finished Akamay started to sweat and Hiei yelled at Kurama and Yoko " Hurry up!" with the medicine and Genkai was providing the herbs they needed for Akamay and Botan and Yukina was watching them along with the rest of the group then the medicine was finnaly finished and hey had Akamay drink it with water " There she should be fine now all she needs now is rest" said Kurama then the group looked at Yoko wandering if they could trust her or not " How can we trust you" said Hiei with his sword drawen to her neak " I swear I didnt know Soki I never even spoke to her Koenma just paired us together and sent us to you guys saying we may help you guys out" said Yoko in a voice of anger as she stood up squezing her two dagers at each side of her waist " Shes telling the truth Hiei she never meet Soki in her life it was just another one of those whos agenst Akamay " said Botan then by this remark Hiei withdrew his sword and put it away " If I find that your lieing you will be sent to hell before you can draw your weapons!" and carried Akamay back to her room and layed her on his on his lap and went to sleep.  
  
}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}Extra Fic{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
Finnaly im done my fingers are starting to hurt and im getting writers black oh well dosent matter to me" Hey Yoko are we done with the other storys yet?" " Almost were in a rush to finnish the future storys though and im reading the ones that you wrote right now their intresting " " Okay just wondering " Im writting a whole lot for my future storys and their comming out pretty good so dont forget to Rview":) 


	20. Chapter 19

A time to wake up  
  
When Akamay woke up it was already morning and saw that Hiei was holding her while he was sleeping she tryed to wiggle out of his grip but faild so she thought of a plan and sat up and gave Hiei a small kiss after a while Hiei finnaly woke up with a smirk on his face and kissed Akamay back " Okay Hiei you can let go of me now" said Akamay as Hiei let her go then they both walked in the living room and saw the gang eating breakfeast " Oh good morning Akamay and Hiei" said Yukina as Hiei and Akamay sat down for some breakfest " How are you felling?" said Yoko " Im fine so can someone tell me what happend yesterday?" asked Akamay " Oh yes you were passed out at the time" said Kurama and the team told Akamay of what happened last night " I tell ya Akamay you should of seen of how pissed off Hiei was the look on his face was priceless" said Yusuke " Yes its not all the time you see him fight like that" said Kurama " So my sister Soki was after me yesterday god damn why wont they just leave me alone!!! " yelled Akamay as she got up and went outside " Wait were are you going?" yelled Yoko but Akamay did not answer she just ran outside and stayed in a tree for a while "Are you just going to stay up here?" asked Hiei as he jumped up next to her " No I just came up here to think things thru that was the last of them my family now that my sister and brother are gone now there will be knowone else to try and kill me" Hiei looked at Akamay with an expresionless face and sat next to her until the others came looking for them " Hey Akamay Hiei what are you doing up there?' yelled Yusuke " I dont know Urameshi they might be smooching up there" said Kuwabara " I heard that Kuwabara!" yelled Akamay as she jumped down the tree and started to bash Kuwabara to the ground yelling " You freakrn idiot your really anoying you know that!" " Well it seemes eveything is back to normal" said Yusuke " Yes so it seems" said Kurama " Do they always fight like that Kurama?" said Yoko " sad to say but yes" answerd Kurama " Well shouldnt we stop them?" said Yoko " Trust me it will be like trying to stop the time" said Yusuke while he was laughing his ass off while Yukina was begging Akamay to stop beating Kazuma up and Botan helping this lasted bout five minuts before Akamay stopped beating Kuwabara up for saying that about Akamay and Hiei then they agreed to go the beach.  
  
****************************Extra Fic**********************************************  
  
I know this chapter is short but its a good story right well dont forget to Review and good reviewers gets a bag of doritos flames are welcomed :) 


	21. Chapter 20

A great time at the beach  
  
When Yusuke and the others got to the beach Yoko said " Wait I dont have a swiming suit" "Why would you need one" said Yusuke in a playfull voice then Akamay and Keiko hit him aside the head " I'll take you to get one Yoko" said Akamay " Thankyou Akamay" said Yoko and they went down to the swimwhere shop when they got back Yoko was whereing a yellow two pice with a small bow tied to keep the top suported " Okay we already to go now?" said Yusuke so they contiued to the beach when they got there it realy wasent even crowded at all onley a few peaple and thats it so they setteld down at the side of the beach and they started to run to the water well not Hiei Kurama or Akamay they stayed under the umbrella and watched Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kayko, Yukina, Shizuru, Yoko, and Botan splash eachother and dunk eachother in the water "Hey why dont you guys come in!" yelled Yukina then Yoko came up to Akamay and draged her in the water so did Yukina for Hiei and Shizuru for Kurama when Yoko got Akamay in the water Akamay thew Yoko in and Akamay started to laughing " Man that was easy" Yukina tryed to takle Hiei but instead he dunked her in the water first and Kurama was trying to figure out where all the girls went and that the boys were puzzled of where the gone but all of a sudden Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei felt there feet being pulled from under neath them and they were takeling eachother under water this went on untill 3:00 in the afternoon so they went early so the crowds didnt come in so they packed up and they decided to go to the mall Botan forced Akamay and Yoko to go dress shoping with Yukina, Keiko and Shizuru with them so they were just looking around and the guys decided to go get some water ballons and water guns to ambush the girls when they got out so they decided to whait another time when they least expect it when they were done they thught it would be nice to get some chinese take out so they went to a chinese resturant and ordered there food and toke it back home to Genkai's. " Man that chinese restrunt is not half bad Kuwabara" said Yusuke with a full stomace " Yeah at least the moron knows something good" said akamay with sarcasim " What do you mean girl!" yelled Kuwabara then they got into a name calling contest "moron" "idiot" "weakling" "kittin girl" " Kuwabara thats the last straw that you calling me kittin girl" said Akamay with an anim anger mark on her head and grabed a knife that was convenyetly loacated on the table and said " Your not going to have a manly hood or a toung for that remark" then Kuwabara ran around the room like a chiken lost its head and running for his manlyhood and his life and of course Akamay gave a chase and she cought him by his collor and nearly choked him to death and started to beat Kuwabara to a pulp but this time it was worse " Man Kuwabara should be carefull of what he says to Akamay" says Yoko "It happens evrey time he calls her kittin girl" says Genkai with a smirk on his face along with Hiei and Kurama chukleing a bit and Yusuke laughing his ass off and Shizuru saying to Kuwabara " That honor code of yours is not doing any good baby bro" said Shizuru with a smile on her face and Yukina and Botan trying to stop Akamay but couldnt and Botan brought out her oar and hit Akamay with it and then she finnaly rememberd of what Akamay said to Botan about what she was going to do to her if she hits her with it agen "Botan I thought I told you not to hit me with that thing agein" yelled Akamay then she chased after Botan and out the yard Botan opend the portal just in time to escape from Akamay " Finnaly I thought she would never leave" said Akamay as she sat back down as if nothing ever happend and the others still laughing of what just happend and Yusuke was laughing so hard he was crying in tears and Hiei and Kurama were still chukleing along with Genkai and Kayko and Yoko was laghing too while Yukina was cheaking Kuwabara. Kuwabara was pretty beat up because of what he called Akamay " Kazuma be carfull of what you say to Akamay" " shes right baby bro" said Shizuru in a chukle and when it got too late the others went back home and Hiei and Akamay went to bed along with Yukina and Genkai.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Extra Fic&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I have nothing to say except Please Review :) 


	22. Chapter 21

The ambush with a water fight  
  
During lunch time at Genkai's the group was just sitting outside the back yard wondering what to do " Au hooooo man im bord I think im gonna die agein if this keeps up" said Yusuke " hey Urameshi" said Kuwabara waving Yusuke over and whisperd in his ear " How bout we bring out those water ballons and guns we got at the store the other day" by this Yusuke gave Kuwabara a thumbs up and they went inside " Where do they think there going?" said Akamay " Maybe they have an idea" said Yukina " Oh boy im so excited" said Akamay sarcasticly Hiei and Genkai couldnt help but chuckle at this then Yusuke and Kuwabara ran in and started hitting everyone with water ballons Yukina, Hiei, Akamay, and Kurama got hit first without them knowing so they got up and the group started to spread out then Botan went up to Yusuke and yelled at him and said " Your onley laughing because you didnt get hit" then Akamay had an idea and went to her demon form brought out her sword and yelled " Water typhone!" then she aimed to her targets witch were Yusuke and Kuwabara then water emeged from her blade and soaked Yusuke and Kuwabara to the bone with that Botan she didnt move in time and she got it to " Nope your wrong Botan its still funny" said Yusuke and Kuwabara laughing their asses off whilr rolling on the ground then everyone was running or fighting each other with their water baloons or water guns Yusuke was ready to hit Keiko and she got hit at the back of her head " Yusuke that dose it!" then they were chaseing eachother like childern and Kuwabara got nailed right in the face by Yoko and Akamay then they both got hit by Hiei and Kurama then they couldnt find them once they turned around so Akamay and Yoko, Yukina went inside and found the biggest pot they could find went to the bathroom and filled it up with the coldest water they got " Its still not cold enough" said Yoko " I can fix that" said Yukina as she used her ice powers to make the water extra cold Akamay put her finger in the water and pulled right out really fast and said " There gonna get it now" so they went outside and Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan lowerd the boys in one spot then once they got in perfect angle Akamay and Yoko were up in a tree and poured the coldest water all over Yusuke, Kuwabara and they maneged to get Kurama and Hiei somehow " Ahhhhhhhhhhhh its ...C...Cold!" yelled Kuwabara like a little girl Yusuke had nothing to say becaus he was so cold the water nearly frooze him  
  
and Hiei and Kurama well they wernt to cold they used there spirit energy to warm themselfs off and with Akamay and Yoko in the tree shareing a good laugh Kuwabara got so mad he climbed the tree and once he got to the branch where Akamay and Yoko was at he nearly fell down on lost his ballance and grabed the clsest thing that he could grab onto with just so happens to be both Akamay's and Yoko's tail " Kuwabara you moron let go your gonna rip it off!" yelled Akamay " Kuwabara if you rip off my tail your gomnna get something else ripped off and it aint gonna be pretty!" yelled Yoko in pain with this Hiei jumped up and kicked Kuwabara where the sun dont shine and he let go and fell three feet from the tree both Akamay and Yoko landed on there feet Kuwabara wasent worried about him falling he was too bussey holding his family jewels and got up slowly " Kuwabara you Moron!" yelled Akamay as both Yoko and Akamay walked past Kuwabara and hit him aside the head and walked away while rubbing their now verry sore tails " Fool" said Hiei and they all went inside for dinner.  
  
==========================Extra Fic=======================================  
  
I dont have antything to say but Please Review:) 


	23. Chapter 22

$$$$$$$$$$Kool-Aid$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The next day Kuwabara and Yusuke came over to Genkai's with an idea "Hey you guys look what we have" yelled Kuwabara the team gathered around and stared at a box full of kool-aid packets " Ah, what the hell is this?" said Akamay with a cunfused face along with Mint and Hiei " Aw comeon havent you ever heard of kool-aid" said Kuwabara " No you idiot maybe its because we lived in the demon world" Mint with an expretionless face " Oh yeah well your a stupid fox demon!" yelled Kuwabara then Kurama and Yoko kicked the shit out of Kuwabara "Kuwabara you big dumb ass never say that agein unless you like felling pain!" yelled Mint as the whole team started laughing and Yukina cheaking on Kazuma to see if hes alright " So what was your idea?" asked Akamay " We thought we could have a kool-aid drinking contest with you guys" said Yusuke with a small smile " I havent done that in a while Urameshi" said Kuwabara in excitment " what are you guys talking about?" said Mint " Thats just it Mint there guys" said Akamay sarcasticly " Oh yeah well your a little!!" but before Kuwabara could say the rest Akamay said " If you want to die you should say the rest" said Akamay sending Kuwabara a death glare then they all went into the house and were making the kool-aid " Okay this is turning out weired" said Mint " I know what the hell is this stuff anyway?" said Akamay then Kurama started to explain what Yusuke and Kuwabara was doing " That sounds discusting" replied Hiei " Is that all it is Kurama a bunch of surgur in flavor form" asked Mint " Man if I get sick from that stuff there dead" said Akamay " Okay its ready" yelled Yusuke " Yusuke Hiei, Akamay, and Mint never had kool-aid maybe we should let them have a small taste before we drink it" says Kurama " Okay that sounds fine to me" so Hiei, Akamay, and Mint had a small taste befor they started the contest " Its not bad just really sweet" says Akamay " Yeah how much shurgr did you guys put in it?" asked Mint " Not much maybe half a bag or was it the whole bag?" said Yusuke "What about you Hiei do you like it?" " If I didnt like it I would of spit it out on Kuwabara"answerd Hiei " What you talking shrimp?!" yelled Kuwabara "Okay lets start the contest all you have to do is drink as much kool-aid as you can and count how many you drank until its all gone" said Yusuke pointing to the big pot Akamay, Mint and Yukina used on them for the water fight a few days ago " You mean you put all of it in there?" said Akamay " Yup" said Yusuke " Okay we start the contest now!" finnished Yusuke ( Oh and I forgot to mention that the flavor of the kool-aid was tropical twist sorry) so eveyone grabbed a cup and started to drink as much as they could of course Kuwabara challenged Akamay to see who could drink fastet and of course Akamay won that battle and evryone keped drinking at the end Yusuke said "Okay who drank the most?" then he brought out a pecil and paper and started at himself then he said " Okay I drank bout 50 so how many did you guys drink?" " I onley drank 39 Urameshi" said Kuwabara as he started to fell sick " I drank 69" said Hiei " I drank 59" said Mint "I drank onley 20" said Keiko " I onley drank 10 of them" said Botan " I drank 69" said Kurama " I drank 50" said Yukina " And I onley drank 67" said Shizuru " Man thats alot how bout you Akamay" asked Yusuke " 70" answerd Akamay " what there is no way she could of dranken 70!?!" yelled Kuwabara " Speak for yourself you could barely manage 39 Im use to drinking alot even at a bar" said Akamay "What how can you arnt you too youg for that?" yelled Kuwabara " Idiot im just as old as Kurama and Hiei in the demon world they dont care if your too young or not as long as you can pay for what your drink" said Akamay in an angery voice " Fool" said Hiei " Moron" said Mint " Well it looks like Akamays the winner of this game" said Yusuke " So that makes a total of 481" said Kurama " Man you counted that in your head ?" said Kuwabara " You mean you didnt figure that out thats the easyest math of adding" said Yusuke " well of course Yusuke he is afterall a dumb ass" said Akamay as she folded her arms as if common since " What you? come here and say that to my face" yelled Kuwabara " So what was the deal with the box of Kool-aid how did you guys get that much?" asked Akamay as she was egnoring the mumbleing Kuwabara in the background saying something about a stupid wolf demon that was until Akamay back hand slapped him across the face " Me and Kuwabara found it at Kuwabara's basement saying they had nothing to with it so me and Kuwabara thought we drink it all with you guys since we hade nothing else to do with it we wanted to see how much we can drink at once" said Yusuke " I guss that makes since" said Botan " So what do you guys want to do now" said Kuwabara " I know" said Yukina with a smile on her face went into the hallway and brought out a game" " Twister whats that?" said Mint as she looked at the game freakishly " Is a game that ningens play" replied Hiei so Kurama explained the rules to Mint then they played a good game of twister the first ones up was Yukina, Hiei, Akamay and Mint Yukina fell first Mint was next but was an acident but Hiei and Akamay stayed up in the game leaving Kuwabara and Yusuke stressed out trying to figure out how to make the demons fall but failed " Dang this makes the second game they didt fall" said Yusuke " I tell ya those demons are just wierd " said Kuwabara " Hn, humans are just as bad" said Hiei ballencing with only one hand " Good one Hiei" said akamay in the same stance as Hiei " Oh yeah well at least us humans know what a car is" said Kuwabara " Fool " said Hiei " Moron" said both Akamay and Mint at the same time the next ones up was Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, and Shizuru Kuwabara fell first being the clutz that he is Keiko was next then Shizuru but they finnaly made Yusuke fall then when it got late they all went home and went to bed when akamay went to sleep with Hiei Akamay asked Hiei " Hiei dont you think its strange that there hasent been a mission for the last few days" " Hn, no the missions onley come up at times but its not every day "  
"Im starting to get use to the missions anyways" says Akamay as she rested her head on Hiei's shoulder " Hn" then they went to sleep.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ Extra Fic ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
I just felt like putting something that dealt with kool-aid in the fic Please Review flames are more than welcomed I was born in hell numbers so it dosent matter to me it just keeps me warm =^.^= 


	24. Chapter 23

%%%%%%%%%%Their next mission of death Keiko has been Kiddnaped! %%%%%%%%%%  
  
When Akamay woke up before Hiei she noticed that his arm was around her waist then Hiei finnaly woke up and seen that Akamay wass'nt around then he heard voices coming from the living room when he walked in he saw that Kuwabara was being beat up not just by Akamay but from Mint aswell they were bashing his head to the ground yelling " Kuwabara im going to kill you if you keep calling me and Akamay stupid demons!" yelled Mint as Akamay was beating Kuwabara up along with Mint everyone was laughing and Yukina was trying to help Kuwabara as Hiei sat down he said " What did the fool say now?" " Kuwabara called Akamay and Mint stupid female demons" said Kurama while sipping tea and a smirk on his face " Hn, thats what he gets damn baka ningen" said Hiei with a smirk on his face watching the WWF fight going on real life entertainment while Yusuke was laughing his ass off holding his gut and after Akamay and Mint was done taking out all of there anger on Kuwabara Yukina had to heal him back because he looked terable ( not that he ever looked nice in the first place but he looked like he was fighting in a bloody bar brawl or somthing) " Man Kuwabara you let two girls beat the living daylights out of you?" " Shutup Urameshi I have my honor code I dont hit girls and you know it or smaller people than me" said Kuwabara as Yukina was healing him "Is that better Kazuma?" asked Yukina " I fell better than ever now thanks to you my sweet and lovelyYukina" said Kuwabara with a smile on his face Hiei was ready to bash Kuwabaras head in but instead he said " That honor code of yours is what will get killed" "Shuddup shrimp or i'll make you go crying to your mommy if you even have a mommy" "No you fool me and Yukina have sepret fathers" said Hiei with a face of anger " Hes right Kazuma thats why im an ice demon and my brother is a fire demon" said Yukina with an inocent but sweet look on her face " Oh thats why you guys have differnt powers" said Kuwabara to himself " Baka ningen!!"said Hiei with a voice of anger " Nothing I didnt say nothing" said Kuwabara nervuosly then Botan came in and said "We have an emergancy!" so the group went to Koenma's office thru the telaporter and when they got there they seen Koenma chewing out an org " You guys thank god your here" said Koenma as he ran up to Yusuke "we have a human that has been taken hostage and I know you guys arnt going to like it eather especilay you Yusuke " Well then sill it what happened?" yelled Yusuke " well Keiko has been kiddnaped and the demon that kiddnaped her was another trib of tigers demons they want to trade Keiko for Akamay and they left me this tape" " Well then shut the hell up and put it in!" yelled both Yususke and Akamay so Koenma poped it in and the vidio showed Keiko being tied up to a chair and gagged around the mouth then a group of wolves apeared and said " Blood we know you killed you Togon and Soki we will find you and kill you, we even have enshurence other than this human" then they show another whitwolf and tied up next to Keiko then they said " She has been born in this pack aswell and if you dont care about her you should because you and her are now the only ones left we made shure of it, shes a preety one aint she ( then he streched out his claws and pointed them to her neak and the girl was so frightend she was trying too struggle out of the ropes as she possibly could but failed) right now shes just a little cub and if you want her alive youl have to face death now live in hate and fear and come so that we can kill you" then the tape ended then the room was quiet and the team seen how pissed off Akamay was then she got out her sword and distroyed the T.V. and the tape along with it and yelled " Why wont they just leave it alone!!!!" then she picked up Koenma and said " Where the fuck are they now tell me!" then Akamay's eyes tuened bloody red once agein " There at where you once lived and go ahead and kill them because I know I cant stop you for not killing them so just put me down!" yelled Koenma so Akamay droped Koenma on his sorry little ass and the team went to go save Keiko and the last baby white wolf demon.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Extra Fic///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
"Dang didnt think i'd put the baby whitewolf in this fic oh well dosent matter I wanted to put more in their for you guys so you can get on a better cliff hanger good reviewers gets candy and sweetsnow flames are welcomed they just keep me warm inside along with Mint right?" Mint walks in holding a lighter " yep Please Review" ^_^ =^.^= 


	25. Chapter 24

&&&&&&&&&&A sacrafice to make and a life to save &&&&&&&&&&&  
  
When they were dropped off at a snowey area the group started to walk down the hills " Ah Akamay do you know where your going" asked Yusuke " Yes this is the war area where I killed most of the demons" said Akamay in a soft voice " We have to save that little girl and Keiko if we dont they will torture them as they like until they die" said Akamay in another soft voice " Ahhh!!, man you guys im seeing things that I dont want to see please take me home!" yelled Kuwabara ( Think of the time Kuwabara seen horable things when Yusuke was bout to fight Rando in that swampy area first episodes) then he saw Akamay's spirit being totured by a group of dog demons " Akamay what?! your right there but your standing next to me whats going on?!!" then he seen Akamay still being tortured and screaming in ageny and pain " Is he seeing the past?" asked Akamay " Yes he has a strong sixeth since" said Kurama then Akamay walked in frount of Kuwabara and said " If you dont like what you see then dont look at it" then Akamay's eyes turned to shock " Hey Akamay whats wrong?" asked Mint in concern then everyone stared looking at Akamay as she walked tords two graves with crosses then when she finnaly reached it she fell to her knees and stared at it and said " This is my parents graves the graves I made for them when I was younger" said Akamay in a sad voice then everything started to flash back at Akamay befor her eyes then Kuwabara seen it aswell {Flash back} what they seen was both her parets protecting akamay her mother was holding her and her father was fighting them but failed then plunged a bloody sword thru his heart and releasted it at the side of his chest then they killed her mother they shoved the swored thru her thout without hesitation and left the bodys with akamay when they left Akamay, Akamay did her best to drag the bodys to a field and with that she barried them and made each of them crosses then a group of dog demons came and tryed to kill her but then she turned around eyes wattering and red tears falling in pain they picked up the weak demon for she was onley too young to learn how to fight yet but they did not care she was a whitewolf demon and to make matters worse she was also the northern wolf clan a clan the dog demons hatted most they grabbed her by her neak and puched her leaving nothing but bruses and scrapes on her verry thin frail and young body she then seen so much anger and torment hitting her in one second her eyes turned from goldgreen to crimson blood red she showed her vamprick teeth teeth that of a normal wolf demons and shoved her hand thru the dog demons chest and yanked out his heart and thow it down to the ground blood all over her the other dog demons fled and ran away for there livese knowing that akamays soul was now tainted and no way of stopping her now she is now on a killing rampge she was young yes but dangerus souls carreyed her heart and she had been kicked out of her own trib day after that they nearly killed her her own trib they left her for dead bleeding and suffering in the middle of the snowey winter in the north but then a group of theves took her in and eatch of them raised her trained her to be the most wanted dead and thevery was her talent killing was her hobby blood was her name but one day she made a horrilbe mistake she nearly died agen the theives left her because she was now old enought to be on her own she was killing a group of low class demons untill she found herself in her old trib once agen there they tricked her in comming in they totured her stabbed her bleeding and screamming in ageny once agen she never found any means of life that she diddnt in her life was nothing but hate, pain, killing, blood, darkness darkness was now barred in her own soul she never experience any kind of happyness, love, light anything of that sort ment nothing but weak words to her she diddnt even know what these words ment { end of flash back} but then the thats when it stoped then Akamay said " I will not allow them to hurt that girl or or Keiko not what they done to me I will kill every single one of them!!!!!!!" by that remark she got and you could see that her eyes turned bloody red but this time even more reder than last then she got up and said " Lets go im sick and tired of their lazy mother fucking asses who think they can do whatever they want i'll make sure they all die a toturus death!!!!!!!!" then they contineued to their mission. They have been walking for an hour then they finnaly saw a small place with houses and shops " This is where I will force you guys to call me Blood if you call me by my real name i'll cut out your toung and feed it to you" said Akamay with a straight face but can tell that she was dangeruse even Hiei didnt dare to calm her down nothing could " Okay we will make a mental note of that" said Yusuke " Everyone is hidding inside they wont come out" said Hiei with his jagon glowing " Then what should we do?" said Akamay " We should sneak in that building" said Hiei as he pointed to a house " But thats where they killed my parents thats where we lived" said Akamay in a soft voice " They want you to get angery so that you would get weak enough to kill you" said Hei as be put his banddana back on then they began to sneak in the house then they walked in and Akamay and the rest of the team brought out there waepons then they seen a whole group of wolves come out ( I'll let you use your imagenation of what they look like) one of them came out and said " Well well it looks like Blood the little bitch has finnaly returned after all those unwelcoming years ah, and has a few friends of hers so we can play with them lets go" then with out warning they charged at then but they were after Blood so they went after her but before they couldnt Yusuke did a shotgun and Hiei sommund his dragon of the darkness flame on them and in one hit half of them were now dead.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$extra Fic$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I have nothing to say but I will give out sweetsnow and candy to my loyal reviewers ( Hands everyone sweetsnow and candy) Please Review =^.^= 


	26. Chapter 25

A sacrafice to make and a life to save part 2#  
  
" Man they could at least show some kind of respect this is Blood's family" said Yusuke ( Akamay wanted to be addrest to her demon name Blood just so you know) " Attack!" yelled one of the demons but this time they jumped up and used what ever weapon they had agenst them Kurama used his rose whip lash and Blood yelled "Blade of the darkness flames!" then a whole thing of flames spun around the demons like a dragon and killed all of them in one blow but there was more still comeing after them so Kuwabara used his spirit sword and yelled " Spirit sword get long!" and that toke out at least another half then the rest retreated for there lives and seen the burning fire in Blood's eyes but before they could run off Yoko did a surpriszingly cool attack and yelled " Silver fang!" then a see tru fox like spirit came out and ripped all the rest of the demons apart lemb from lemb " Man that was darn impreasive" said Yusuke " Why thankyou Yusuke" said Yoko with a smirk on her face while whipping off some demon blood of her face and hair then they entered the house " Its so nice to see your still alive Blood but not for long" said a large orange tiger while holding a sword to both Keiko and the small whitetigers neak " Hey big guy let go of Keiko she did nothing to you and if you dont let her go i'll have to kill you!" yelled Yusuke as his spirit energy went heywire so he let the human go and said " I will onley let her go but I will kill this one ulease you dont surender yourself to me now Blood and I promis to let you go" " Ha ha ha ha ha ha who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do you kucken bastard?!"yelled Blood then she attacked him with her sword but for some reason she couldnt hit him no matter how hard she tryed and she is at top speed " Ha do you realy think you can beat me my name is Dinco remember it as you die!" then he kicked Blood right in the stomach and she went out of breath then Dinco was going to atack Blood in the back with his sword until Hiei jumped in and used his sword to block it but it failed and sent Hiei flying in the air then Kurama used his Rosewhip lash on him and it got tangled around his arm but Dinco pulled Kurama in and hit him in the stomach so Kuwabara and Yusuke rushed reaklesly and charged right at him but it failed then Yoko went in and used her silver fang on him but it also failed thats when Blood got up so mad that she yelled out " Why wont you just leave me the hell alone!!!!!!!!!!!!" then she charged at him so fast that he barely managed to block her attacks then she yelled out " I need a hand here attack us while I fight him its the onley way!" " What you'll kill yourself!" yelled Yusuke " Yeah well its eather do or die just do it!" " Shes going to kill herself?" said Hiei with a look of fright on his face " Hiei just do it I dont care just do it!" yelled Blood as Dinco shoved his clawes in her side and Blood slicing him to death with her sword while she was spiting out blood they could see that they were sheading each others blood and there was no stoping it they just continued to kill eachother then Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yoko piched in and they all powerd up and used their best attacks agenst Dinco then Blood managed to hold Dinco back until they used their attaks on him and Yusyke yelled out " You know that your risking your life Blood!" " I know that dont worrey bout me just do it im ready to die do it!!!" then they all used their attakes on both Akamay and Dinco then they attacked and Akamay shed tears as she sacraficed her life to save another then a plane hit her but the attacks were so strong that it distroyed the whole house and a bright light shined then all they seen was rubble from the house and Hiei started to serch around for Blood with a look of concern on his face " Im sorrey Hiei" said Kurama in a sad voice Hiei just stood there then they seen something move under the rubble Hiei knew who it was and in less than a second he was right next to the injerd Blood holding the passed out Whitetiger demon " Hiei take her" said Blood then Hiei took the small demon and handed it to Kurama as the team ran to her in concern then Blood passed out and Kurama handed the little demon to Yoko and cheaked Akamay's pulse " Shes fine just tired and alot of injures" said Kurama as Hiei picked her up and the team was ready to go home before Blood forced herself awake and she tryed to get out of Hiei's arms but couldnt " what are you trying to do kill yourself!" yelled Hiei then Blood fell out of Hie's arms she got up and she got out her sword and yelled out " who ever is out there will be dead!" then she yelled out "Hidden forbidon lightning storm!!" then huge clouds apeared out of knowhere and then she said " Lets get out of here now!!" then she finnaly passed out and Hiei cought her in time before she fell down Yusuke was holding Keiko as he was yelling at Botan to get them out of there and then they telaported back to Koenma's office " what happened?" said Koenma as the group started to explain of what happened as Hiei sat down in a chair with Blood still passed out and Botan healing her then when Blood got up she said "Hey I want to see something Koenma turn the T.V. on to the village we just came from" " What okay but be glade I just got a new one because you broke the other one" said Koenma as he turned on the T.V. and they seen the village still in rubble and Hiei said " Why would you want to see this?" " Whait is this what I think it is Blood?" said Yusuke " Just look and watch and dont call me Blood anymore just call me Akamay" said Akamay in excitment then everyone took another look and seen the thunder storms still at large and they also seen all the tiger demons being killed instantly by the thunder zapping them " Ha in their face whos the betrayer now" said Akamay in excitment " What did you do?" said Kuwabara in a strange voice Akamay finished laughing and said " Remember that attack I yelled out well I set the targets on all of the tigers of the village now they will be dead in no time and knowone will try and kill me thats what they get for killing my parents and betraying me I can even do this watch " said Akamay as she took out her sword agein and yelled out " The flames of death!" then they looked at the screen agein and seen all of the tigers bodys on fire " Are you done now taking all of your anger out on your tribe?" said Yusuke  
  
" Im starting to like this what do you mean this is my gift to my parents souls now my whole tribe is dead and knowone is going to try and kill me and there are plenty of other tribes out there to keep the tiger race going" " Okay" said Yusuke while there was a smirk on Hiei's face along with Kurama and Yoko then the little whitetiger demon woke up and sat up from the chair she was put in.  
  
#########################Extra Fic########################################  
  
Please Review:) 


	27. Chapter 26

A new friend  
  
" Where am I?" said the little whitewolf demon Akamay was still in her demon form so she went up to her and said " Hi whats your name?" the little girls eyes widend and said " My name is Masami, they tryed to kill me they said I dont belong in the tribe becaus I was born as a whitewolf demon and they wanted me dead but did you help me?" Akamay knoded her head yes then Masami started to cry silently and Akamay tryed her best to help her so she gave Masasmi a hug and said " dont worry Masami they wont hurt you anymore there dead I killed them" then Masami dryed her tears and said " You killed them?" " We all did they wanted both of us dead because were diffrent from them" then Masami went to up to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Mint and said " Thankyou for saving me" " Ah, no problem kid" said Yusuke scraching the back of his head then Akamay went up to Koenma and said " Okay Koenma where is Masami going if you put her in any wolf tribe they'll kill her and if you put her in that I will personally kill you myself" " I dont know where to put her you can hold on to her until I find a place" " Ah.... Fine I will take care of her but you better hope for your life that you find a good place for her if she ends up hurt your just as dead got it!"said Akamay as she walked off and the others agreed to watch her for the time being ( Oh and Masami has long light brown hair with yellowgold eyes and is whereing a gray t-shirt and brown shorts and whitewolf ears and tail sorry)  
  
When they got back home it was late and they telaported on top of Genkais stair way " Where are we?" said Masami " Were at a friends place you'll be safe here dont worry" said Akamay " Oh, man I better get home see you guys later!" said Yusuke " Yeah me too" said Kuwabara fallowing and Kurama waving goodbye and left Mint went srait to her room for the night and left Hiei and Akamay with Masami " Hey Masami where do you want to sleep at?" asked Akamay with Hiei watching " Over there" and Masami was pointing to a wooded area outside then Genkai showed up and said " Whos the kid?" " Hn, Masami" said Hiei " So she has been bandon from her trib just like you have" said Genkai " How did you know that" said Akamay " That fairy girl Botan came and told me what happend she can stay here as long as she dosent disturb any one" " I wont miss I promis" said Masami as the three demons go outside and pick out a tree to sleep in when they finnaly do they sat down and Akamay said " Masami do you know how to fight?" " Yes I know how to fight with a sword" " How bout I teach you how to turn into a real whitewolf hows that?" Masami shook her head yes and went to sleep on Akamay's lap " Why are you so protective of her?" asked Hiei " Because she reminds me of myself I had to learn how to fight at such a young age I realy dont mind her being around do you?" Hiei shook his head no and smirked and Akamay sleeped on Hiei's shoulder for the rest of the night " Hey Hiei, Akamay wake up" yelled Yukina from the ground then they both woke up but Masami was still asleep on Akamay's lap so she woke her up and they went inside for breakfest " Oh whos the little girl shes so cute" said Yukina while putting breakfest in everyone's plate " Im Masami" " And im Yukina nice to met you" sad Yukina so everyone got to know eachother well onley Hiei, Yukina, and Genkai the rest of the group was not there yet ( for beakfest they had hashbrowns, eggs, bacon, toast, and coffe) " So your planing on teaching the girl how to fight well I will help with the training" said Genkai as she ate her food then when they were done they all went outside to train Masami " Masami I can onley train you to turn into a real whitewolf until you train hard enough to withstand it and at your power level you'll have to wait a while longer until I can teach you my tecneqe" said Akamay with Hiei in the background training himself "Okay who do I train with first?" " I will train you" said Genkai so Genkai took Masami to a river and was teaching her how to balance on a realy sharp rock with her spirit energy and Akamay was sparing with Hiei on sword fights then after a while they felt a Masami's power level rising up skyrocketing thru the roof then they went down to the river and seen Masami balancing on a sharp rock in the middle of the river then she fell down " Get back up and start agein!" yelled Genkai then Masami jumped back up and started agein with one index finger balencing on top of the sharp rock useing her spirit energy then Genkai walked up to them and said " Shes doing well she must of trained before" then Masami trained with Genkai ouside for at least twelve hours now and the group was watching her ( and Yusuke and the others arived and they went thru the intros) " Wow for a little girl shes pretty good " said Keiko " Yeah I wonder if she might be able to kick Kuwabara's ass?" said Akamay " Of couse any one can kick Kuwabara's ass" said Mint " What come over and say that to my face wolfy girl!" then Akamay was pounding the daylights out of Kuwabara as Masami was training from Gemkai then it was sunset and the team totaly forgot about dinner and they were all realy hungery so they they all went out to the chinese restrunt to order some food (and they were in there human form Masami's human form is green eyes and shorter hair) when they got back they started to chow down Yusuke and Kuwabara was eating like they were starving to death for days along with Genkai and Masami but they were eating so fast you couldnt she theire hands going the rest of the team was worred that if you got in there way they might eat you along with them " Hey Kurama do they always eat like that?" asked Mint " Sadly yes" said Kurama while eating his pork when they were finnished with their food they decided to go out since Masami has never been in the human world so they all went out for shoping.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^extra Fic^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Please Review ^^ * smiles* 


	28. Chapter 27

A time to transform  
  
A few weeks went by and it seems that Masami is ready to transform into a real whitetiger " Allright Masami the first step in transforming is that you have to gather up all of your energy and use your aura show off your body" said Akamay as her aura was flying off her body like red fire and Hiei was watching in excitment along with Kurama and Yoko the rest of the group was at home they havent came over yet then Masami's arua filled the suroundings of her body it was a light blue with some purple mixed in it then Akamay said good now just bring out the power inside you and you'll trasform watch then Akamay's power rised for a second then she trasformed into her whitetiger form while Masami was trying her hardest she finnaly did it by this Yukina and Genkai came out and Yukina seemed puzzeled she went up to both of the whitetigers and said " Is that you Akamay and Masami?" they both knoded their heads yes the Akamay went back to her human form and said " In order to transform back calm yourself down and think of your human form or your demon form" then Masami turned back to her human form and was verry tierd because it takes alot of energy to transform into a whitetiger and back to normal then when the others arived so did Botan and she said that Koenma wanted to see Masami so they all went to his office " Ah Masami just the person I need to speak with" then Akamay went up to him and said " Did you find her a place to stay?" " In fact I was going to get to that see I did some hard research and found that a small tribe of whitetigers secreatly live in a snowey mountein in the south side of spirit world and they are willing to take care of Masami and raise her there" " And this is a safe place or is it a trape?" said Yoko " No they are waiting for you guys there right now they said that they have a couple that are willing to take care of her so Masami are you ready?" Masami knoded her head yes and they headed tords the village when they finnaly got there there was a small village hidden in a small cearing in the mountains and a whitetiger demon came up and introduced herself " You must be team Urameshi Koenma has been talking about and this must be little Masami my name is Ikato please fallow me" so the team fallowed the whitetiger demon in the villge and stopped at a house and Ikato went inside the house ( Forgot to mention Ikato is verry skinny and is whereing those chinses outfitsand has long green hair and violet eyes) and two other demons came out and introduced themselves the male demons name was Meoji and the female tigers name was Akiko " So Ikato will this be a safe place for Masami?" " Oh yes we have the best gaurds and its hard for enameys to come to this place and we are all whitetigers here althuogh theres not much of us left " said Ikato and Masami went up to Meoji and Akiko and Masami toke Akiko's hand and Akiko gave her a hug along with Meoji and they went up to Akamay and said " We promis to take good care of her" " Im not worred as long as Masami stays out of trouble" said Akamay as she patted Masami's head and said " Will you guys visit us sometime?" Akamay bent down and gave Masami a hug and said " Maybe later Masami I promise oh and Meoji Akiko dont worrey bout teaching her how to transform she already knows okay" they both said thankyou and they went inside and the team went to go look around then they went back home " How do we know that they will take care of Masami we dont even know them" said Kuwabara in the living room " Tiger demons care for their young but not if there difrent from thr rest" said Kurama " I trust them their good demons they wont hurt her if Masami went to them" said Akamay then threy began talking and they all went home and went to bed when Hiei and Akamay went to bed Hiei said " You seemed happey when you found that there is a place where Masami could go to why didnt you stay with them?" "Because I fell I have to stay here I know I will be excepted there but I dont want to leave you guys so I will just visit from time to time" then Hiei gave Akamay a kiss goodnight and they went to bed.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Extra Fic%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I know most of my storeis are short but they kick ass dont they, and I would like to thank those who gave me a good review those of you who didnt can burn up in flames it would just add more wormth to my furnace or better yet a spirit gun fired up your ass Please Review:) ^_^ =^.^= 


	29. Chapter 28

Torture Kuwabara =^.^=  
  
When the team was out in Genkai's back yard Botan appered " Oh great its the fairy girl ready to ruin the day" said Yoko in a wise ass tone " Its nothing new Yoko" said Akamay sitting in a tree with Hiei " Hey I came all this way to talk to Akamay not ruin anybodys day" said Botan as if she was anoyed " Well what is it then" said Akamay while jumping down the tree with Hiei " Koenma wanted me to give you this" said Botan handing Akamay an envalope and one spirit egg and giving Yoko a spirit egg aswell " Hey what is this?" said Yoko and why did I get one two?" asked Akamay " Hey thats a spirit egg I got one too when I died" said Yusuke " Yes we dont know where it came from it just showed up out of knowhere and it has Akamay's and Yoko's spirit energy in it so its yours to keep and Akamay that envalope open it" said Botan as Akamay opened the envalope and mony was in it" " Hey whats up with this Botan?" said Akamay " Wow look at that" said Kuwabara as he looked in the envalope " Whats this for?" asked Kurama " Well this money is for Akamay so she can finnaly get her own place in the human world instead of staying at genkai's" said Botan with a smile on her face " Man Koenma likes to take the fun out of everything I didnt even get to steal it from anyone" said Akamay as she sighs " Well I guss the iner thife is still talken" said Botan as she rode off on her oar then the team sat around the garden and was talking about what the spirit beasts might look like "I wonder if it would be what mine would look like" said Yusuke as he was holding Yoko's egg " I doubt that" said Yoko as she got her egg back " If this thing turns out dangerus I dont want you near it" said Hiei as he handed akamay's egg back " No I dont think so knowone going to try and kill me so I'll be fine" " Oh yeah you killed your whole tribe" said Kuwabara " No duh wernt you there or did your little brain forget?" said Yoko " Hey who are you calling dumb you stupid kitsune" then both Kurama and Yoko hit Kuwabara across the head realy hard " Man Kuwabara your just as smart as a rats ass" said Akamay in a wiss ass tone " who are you calling stupid you overgrown kittin girl!" yelled Kuwabara then Akamay grabbed Kuwabara's neak and started strangling him violently yelling " Who do you think you are talking to me like that you sad sorry excuse for a gorilla!" while Yusuke and Yoko was laughing there asses off while Hiei and Kurama was bearing a smirk and then Kuwabara yelled out " someone help me shes going to kill me!" yelled Kuwabara like a little girl " You did it to your self Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke while still laughing along with Yoko " "Okay now its bussiness" said Akamay as she dragged Kuwabara around and hog tied him up and hung him over a tree and Kuwabara screaming like a little girl all the way " What are you going to do?" said Yoko as Akamay was tieing the other end of the rope to the tree itself " There now watch and learn" said Akamay as she sat down next to Hiei and Yoko sitting next to Kurama leaving Kuwabara hanging in the tree in frount of them while Yusuke was on the ground still laughing his ass of and Hiei and Kurama still chukleing a little then the group finnaly calmed down and Kuwabara stll hanging in thre tree Akamay put him in "So how long do you plan on keeping the fool up there?" said Hiei " Oh I dont know maybe when I fell like it any body have any ideas of what we can do?" then Kuwabara yelled out " Oh I got a plan why dont Urameshi quit standing there like an idiot and get me down!!!" " Na, Kuwabara you can sit tight until we fell like it" " Oh I just thought of a great idea" said Akamay as she whisperd it to everyone so that Kuwabara wont hear " Okay this is what we'll do we stilll have some water ballones right?" said Akamay " No we used them all up when we were playing water war" said Yusuke " Well we still have the water guns so me and Hiei will go to the store and get some water ballones" said Akamay in an evilish voice " Sounds good to me" said Kurama " Oh man this is gonna be good " said Yoko as Hiei and Akamay left for the store.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&At the store&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
When they got to the store Akamay and Hiei went to a place called" PartyStore" ( I made that name up) so they walked in and they went strait to the ballon section " Geez you think that these humans better seletions" said akamay looking at the water ballones " Thats what you can exspect from humans " said Hiei then Akamay grabbed bout 20 bages of water ballones becouse they were on clearence so they headed for the waiting line and when they finnaly got to the regester the lady cheaked them out and they left to go back to Genkai's but while they were walking back a group of guys were fallowing them and were cheaking Akamay out Akamay didnt know of this and was to busy thinking of torturing poor Kuwabara but Hiei knew of this so he stopped waking and turned around to face them and said " If you even lay one finger on Akamay I will make shure you'll never look at another woman agein!" then when Akamay heard this she turned around and seen that a group of guys were on the ground begging for there lives " What the hell hapend?" said Akamay cureusly " Nothing speial" said Hiei as they both walked off then one of the guys acualy got up and grabed Akamay by the shoulder but Akamay wasent going to take then lightly she grabed the foolish humans hand and thew him back to the other guys were laying and thy were all in pain " Dont you ever touch me agein you stupid cock- sucking- baka's unless you love serius pain!" yelled Akamay as Hiei smirked and they continued tords Genkai's. "Hey what toke you guys so long its been one hour?" complined Yusuke " Hey be greatfull we even got the ballons for you" said Hiei as Akamay was filling up the water baloons and Yukina was happily making then extra cold for her lovable Kuwabara " You dont think Kazum will mind if I thro a few at them do you Hiei" asked Yukina " Hn, if he yells at you or at Akamay he will have to write his deathwish" yukina giggled a little and said " Your so sweet when you want to be can you oniisan" by this Hiei blushed a little and when Akamay and Yukina were done they put all of the water ballones in a buket and a towel was over it so that Kuwabara didnt know what was comming to him when they got the group together Yoko has been ready before all of them " Ah, nothing like totureing a human in outdoors I havent done anything like this since Koenma capured me " said Yoko and the group teardrooped well not Hiei, Akamay or Kurama they agreed to this then Akamay put one her right arm around her neak and said " Yeah but it would be better if we had a smallr tree and then we could of played Kuwabara pinyata" said Akamay evilishly and Hiei grinned and Kurama did the same but Yusuke said " Man you two are thirstey for blood" " Is that wrong!" said Yoko as they both glared at Yusuke with there demon eyes that showed no emothen then Yusuke decide to backe off on this one so they began to play torture Kuwabara by the time Kuwabara seen the water ballones he screemed out loud " What the hell are you guys going to do to me!" " Hey Kuwabara this is the penalty for messing with us demons in the first place" yelled Yoko " Yeah Kuwabara be glade we arnt going to play pinyata with ya I was kinda thinking bout that!" yelled Akamay " Fool" yelled Hiei " What how can I be a fool Akamay cought me off gourd!" " Thats the reson your a fool you let her do it and she was even in her demon form at the time" said Hiei so that Kuwabara could hear " Okay that dose it come and say that to my f... Ahhhhhhhhh dont do it please!!!" yelled Kuwabarta as the first hit from a water ballone came from Yoko since she couldnt wait no longer then the next came from Yusuke then the next came from Akamay and the next came from both Hiei and Kurama along with Yukina and Keiko then his siter shizuru said " Love ya baby bro!" then she tossed one and it hit perefectly on his face " Good one Shizuru" said Keiko then this went on for an hour then Genkai came in and was laughing and said  
  
" What did the fool do to Akamay?" " Its a long, long story but he got what he desuves so Akamay thougt it would be nice to leave him hangen for a while then they went in for dinner leaving Kuwabara yelling " Akamay do you think its about time you put Kazuma dowm?"said Yukina while pointing to the tree " Who?" then the group started laughing and Hiei said " Yes I think the fools head might not be able to withstand more toture" " Well its not my fault his brain is small" said Akamay as she jumped up the tree then she untied Kuwabara well acual she just cut the rope and let him fall when he feel everyone heard a big bag so they ran outside and seem Kuwabara climb the tree Akamay was on then they just watched in laughter and seen Kuwabara used his spirit sword to get up there and fell but grabbed Akama's tail wich was the closest thing to grab hold of when he fell " God damn it Kuwabara let go your gonna pull it off!" then by this Hiei came up and kicked Kuwabara in the ass then he fell and Akamay started pounding the day lights out of Kuwabara for pulling on her tail " Yuo stupid idiot you are the stupidest ningen i'v ever seen in my life you stupid ugly gorilla!!!" yelled Akamay as she beat the shit out of Kuwabara as the team was luahging but the girls eceeped Yoko was trying to help Kuwabara.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Extra Fic%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Please Review =^.^= @}----'--'  
  
I bet your wondering what ningen and Baka means ningen means stupid humans and Baka means the same thing but can also be used on demons just for those who do not know :) 


	30. Chapter 29 & 30

Wheres Akamay?  
  
One morning Hiei did not find Akamay next to him when he woke up then he heard some noise in the living room he got up walked to the living room and Hiei said " Wheres Akamay?" " We cant find her eather Hiei" said Yukina then it became noon and the team searched evrywhere to look for her Hiei looked near the river and in every tree in the forest and sill did not find her he even used his jagon eye but he found that shes realy far away so he left the group with out telling and contienued to find her. - She better not be hurt if he is I'll kill who ever hurt her- it was now at night fall and the sun was setting the group knew where Hiei left to and they let him serch so the team gave up but Kurama and Yoko was still looking " Why would she run away like this she seemed to like it here" said Yoko " I dont know unless her soul is still ripping her apart " said Kurama " What do you mean by that?" asked Yoko " she had a hard time as a chiled I know why she left she didnt want us to fell sorry for her she may be happey at the out side but shes clearly suffering in the inside " by this Yoko seemed worred and Hiei still serching - I can since her more clearly now- then a shock like a lightning bolt came and hit Hiei - she, shes in pain but how her spirit energy is fighting with her back and forth I dont know- then after a while Hiei finnaly found Akamay she was in a clearing in the forest he seen her jump in a tree and so he followed then he grabbed her arond her waist " Hiei why are you here?" " What do you mean your still suffering like you always were im here to help you!" " Just go away Hiei I.. I need to fight it alone" then he felt tears drip on his arms " Hiei my heart and soul are fighting eachother they dont know wich way to go they rip me apart each day and it wont heal not unless I end it but I dont want to as child I have been runing away in tears while others would hunt for my life and and some woul just want me dead Im a forbiden child of darkness I cant let it kill me before if I felt this pain I would of killed myself but now I cant" more tears began to fall but a few were red tears Hiei seen this and knew what it was - onley a real forbidon child can cry red tears becuase of the pain inside is killing her slowly I even cryed red tears- said Hiei in his mind Akamay began to cry silently but tears kept falling while Hiei still holding on to her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Red tears  
  
When Hiei was still holding on to Akamay they found that a whole day has passed and Akamay was still fighting both her heart and soul in pain that just went worse and she was still sleeping with her head rested on hiei's arm and Hiei leaning agenst the tree Akamay whimperd in pain from the inside and Hiei woke up by the sound and looked down at the suffering Akamay - She just wants to forget about it I can help her in that by using my jagon eye but that means she will lose her memories of all of us- then Kurama and Yoko finaly found both Hiei and Akamay in the tree "Hiei" Kurama wispered " what do you want Kitsune" said Hiei " Is Akamay all right?" wispered Yoko so that they wouldnt wake her Hiei explained the rest to Yoko and Kurama and they said that they would go back to Genkai's to tell the others so they walked back and told the whole story to the Yusuke and the rest of the group " Well I guss the right thing to do now is wait" said Yusuke " Poor Akamay you mean its like a wound that will never heal Kurama" asked Yukina " Im afread so it will go away in time but it will make her saddenss worse to go and help her Hiei is their with her but hes the onley one to calm her down in afread" and everyone was in silence when Genkai came in the room with some tea and said " The girl will survive onley weak hearts will kill them selves and I have been in that predicument before it distroys you from the inside and tears you apart no matter how strong you are the pain throbs in side of you and it makes you want to die faster" said Genkai as she poured tea for the group when Akamay finnaly woke up she seen that the red tears were staining her cheaks and said " What a weakling that I am" then she got up from Hiei's grip and jumped out the tree and went for the river and washed up then she thought she seen something in her reflection she looked agein and seen a jagon eye in the middle of her fore head " Ah, Hiei um.. could you came down here.. um theres something wrong with me" Hiei's eyes widend in fear and jumped down the tree in a split second and walked over to Akamay and he saw that there was a an orangegold jagom eye in the middle of her forehead Hiei's eye widend in confusment and said " Your a fire demon?" " I dont know am I..I dont even know if I am or not is this why my tribe didnt want me?" " Maybe but this is why you were in pain the jagon eye brings out the pain first then it apears" said Hiei with his eyes still widend then Akamay looked in her reflection agen and was still there " Is this why im so good at fire attcks with my sword its my favorite attacks" Hiei looked at her and smirked then he took his bandana off from his fore head and closed his eyes and sent a telapathic messege to Akamay with his jagon "Hn, your jagon eye should be able to read minds of weak ones and weild powers of fire and since your jagon has finnaly showen itself you'll need training from me" said Hiei " Ah, what Hiei this is freaking me out not onley im a tiger demon but im a half fire demon I didnt even know I was part fire demon and why didnt my eye show up when I was born!" yelled Akamay but what she didnt know was that she closed both her eyes and sent this meesege to Hiei Hiei opened his eyes and Akamay did too " What did I just do?" said Akamay as she looked at the smirking Hiei " Good it wont take long to train you this should be intreasting" said Hiei  
  
as he pulled Akamay in for a kiss they parted when they needed air so then they walked back to Genkai's  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^extra Fic^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Please Review =^.^= Meow! ^_^ I love whitetigers their my favorite animals who ever gives me a good review is invited to a house party with YYH gang and free toturing Anzuki and yes shes still all tied up right now Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha im so evil arnt I hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha =^.^= 


	31. Chapter 31

The jagon eye  
  
When Akamay had finnaly beaten the pain between her heart and soul she found out by Hiei that she was not onley tiger demon but also fire demon and the jagon eye in her forhead coused the pain for the jagon to apear " Man this is just great now everyone is gonna ask guestions of how the hell this thing apeard thats the last thing I want to do" said Akamay anoyingly Hiei and Akamay was now walking thru the forset to go back to Genka's " Hn, I got an idea" said Hiei as he gave Akamay his white scarf and Hiei tied it to her forehead " This is just great now im gonna have to keep it a secreat from them" said Akamay while pointing to her forehead Hiei looked at Akamay and tilted his head a bit and said " You look diffrent" Akamay had a surprised look on her face and she said nothing and started blushing a bit and said ' Well thanks for the head band" then they continued to walk when they finnaly got to Genka's back yard they seen Yoko and Kurama beating the daylights out of Kuwabara and the rest of the team laughing " What did the fool say now" said Hiei as they walked closer " Oh look its Akamay" said Shizuru " Are you okay Akamay" asked Yukina " Im fine" said Akamay as she sat down and with Hiei next to her Kurama started to watch Yoko still beating the crap out of Kuwabara and Akamay asked " what did the idiot say now?" " He called Yoko a stupid sad sorry excuse for a fox demon"said Kurama " And why did you beat him up Kurama?" said Hiei " Because Hiei he afended me so I defended my self " " Makes since hey Kuwabara i'd think you would learn by now but never mess with demons even when theres more than one of the same kind around" said Akamay thats when Kurama noticed the headband on Akamay's fore like Hiei's " Akamay why do you have that on your head?" asked Kurama then everyone else noticed it too and they started looking so did Yoko and Kuwabara after there onesided fight " Listen just because I have a bandana on dosent mean anything leave it be!" said Akamay angerly then there was an eary silence that filled the air and knowone had anything to say Hiei smirked as Akamay went inside anoyed then Yukina sat next to Hiei and asked " Hiei Akamay is not hurt is she?" said Yukina with an inocent look on her face " No shes not Yukina I made shure of that" then Hiei told eveyone about Akamay's jagon eye and everyone was shoked " Oh great not onley can the fighter chick be powerfull but now she can read minds and controll them" said Kuwabara and before he knew it Hiei hit him across the head so hard it made him fly three feet off the ground "Dont you ever call her by that name agein you stupid Baka" said Hiei as he picked him up by the collor then Akamay came out and said " I maid dinner for you guys and its ready" then she went back in and everyone went in and started eating everyone was wondering how Akamay can cook so good but Kuwabara thought he ruin it but before he said anything Akamay said " Kuwabara if you value your life you would'nt say what I know your gonna say just eat" " Bwa!, how would you know what im gonna say three eyed kittin girl!" but before Kuwabara knew it he was eating his dinner the wrong way and was being beat up so bad that he wasent verry hungery (after getting the living daylights beat out of him by both Akamay and Hiei hurts pretty bad I belive hes in pain) everyone was laughing and Hiei was surprised she cought the reading the mind trick so fast and said " Good your learning quikly" Akamay looked at him and said " You told them didnt you?" Hiei knoded his head yes and said " Thought I save the trouble" then Akamay noticed that everyone except Kurama, Yoko, and Yukina and Genkai was looking at Akamay "What are you guys looking at you seen Hiei's jagon it should not be anything wierd to you guys if I have one and yes Kuwabara I am part fire demon okay dose that answer your question man how much off a dumb ass can you be?" " How come you keep reading my mind?!" " Kuwabara my jagon knows you have the tinnyest brain in the world okay so its easy for me to read your mind because your a dumb ass with a weak mind" said Akamay then Kuwabara wasent going to argue this he knows he will just get beat up " Hey Akamy if its not to much trouble can you show us your jagon eye?" asked Yukina " Yeah what color is it?" said Yusuke Akamay sighed and shruged her shoulders and toke off her bandana Hiei gave her then her jagon began to glow orange " Wow thats a uniq color" said Shizuru " Yeah but I wouldent trust the three eyed kitten" said Kuwabara sarcasticly then Akamay started beating the shit out of Kuwabara and for some odd resone Yusuke said " Geez those demon girls act like they have a bad case of PMS or something" then out of knowere an oar and two hands slaped Yusuke acroos the face and a punch by Genkai " Dim wit!" said Genkai as if nothing ever happened " Yusuke you perveted brat!" yelled Keiko it turns out that Botan had just arived and the extra slap came from Shizuru then Botan sat down and said " Yusuke your just as childish even when you died" " Dim wit" said Genkai and Kurama was smirking at this and Hiei, Akamay, Yukina, and Yoko looked puzzeld of what Yusuke said " PMS?" said Yukina then everyone sweatdroped " Oh my dear sweet Yukina I would not worrey of what this bonehead says "  
  
said Botan as she walked up to Yukina as she wrapped one arm around Yukina " But what dose it mean?" asked Yukina " Oh, its just a Baka term" said Botan " Oh, I see" said Yukina as they both sat downand finnished there dinner.  
  
*************************Extra Fic****************************************  
  
Bwhahaha I love this this story cant get any better now can it okay im done laughing now okay so their is definatly more on the way and this is where i'l let Yoko do the ending extra fics since shes a good o'l dear friend of mine and the cast of YYH to cant forget them now can I i'll be in it too dont wrry and dont forget to review =^.^= 


End file.
